Technical Love
by AgentFiyeroSummers
Summary: Tosh always claimed that technology was her only love. She found she was wrong after meeting Mike the charming red-headed engineer. Now she must fight to keep Mike and Torchwood separate and running smoothly. But when an alien gets involved she will be force to realize that Mike and Torchwood were never actually separate at all. Toshiko/OMC Gwen/My vicious writing.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer =

"Speaking"  
_"Telepathy"_

**0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0* 0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0**

Ianto frowned. Tosh was doing it again.

Not that he wasn't happy to see Tosh smiling again, she hadn't been doing enough of that lately. And there she goes again, stopping whatever she's doing and just smiling at nothing.

He decided to trap her and find out what's making her so happy.

Smiling to himself he turned back to his coffee machine as it finished its tasks.

**0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0* 0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0**

"Tosh! Do you mind helping me clean the kitchen? Gwen tried to make coffee again" Ianto asked before Tosh could leave the boardroom.

Smiling at him Tosh nodded her agreement and helped him collect the leftovers and cups. When they had finally finished the kitchen Ianto sighed and turned to Tosh.

"Alright then Ms Sato. Spill" he ordered playfully, narrowing his eyes at her.

"I don't know what you mean Mr Jones" she answered blushing "Whatever could the problem be? I can think of nothing of importance." she countered just as playfully trying to slip past him to re-enter the hub proper.

Smirking Ianto cornered her, "Really Mr Sato? You don't know what I'm talking about?" he queried, "I wonder how _Mike_ would take being considered nothing of importance?" he said raising her phone in his hand peering at the screen.

Tosh gasped and flung herself forward snatching her phone out of his hand. "How did you get that?" she asked as she slipped it into her bra.

Ianto chuckled softly "You get distracted when you're cleaning." He said.

Tosh blushed and nodded trying to step past Ianto again.

Stepping in front of her again he raised his eyebrow.

"I hope you aren't going to just leave me like this. Where is the Tosh who would have come running up to me in joy with the news of a boyfriend?" he asked softly.

Tosh blushed again, "This is Torchwood" she said "I don't want to call him my boyfriend when he could just as easily be an alien out to kill us all."

Ianto frowned slightly "What do you mean?" he asked.

Tosh frowned "I know I don't really have much room to judge but something is wrong with him. His work hours are just erratic as mine. And he keeps just as quiet about his job as I do." She said.

Ianto shrugged "Have you looked him up?" he asked her before rolling his eyes at her eyebrow raising "Of course you have, what did it say?"

Tosh smiled sadly "Normal stuff, except when he was 18 he disappeared for a few years, and then reappeared when he was 24. It also doesn't have a job history and yet he still has a strong income." She said softly.

Ianto frowned slightly "That sounds like my file. I disappeared when I went to Torchwood then came back when I moved here."

Tosh gave him a strange look "What? You think he's ex-Torchwood?" she asked him.

Ianto shook his head "You said his hours are as erratic as yours. The only thing I can think of is UNIT." He said slowly.

Tosh laughed. "If he was UNIT he wouldn't be dating me. UNIT always checks up on possible boy or girlfriends remember, we had a good laugh about that." She said.

Ianto shrugged at her "Unless UNIT doesn't care." He offered.

Tosh froze "Or unless UNIT ordered it." She whispered.

Ianto suddenly pulled her in for a hug "Enough, I'm sure UNIT didn't hire your boyfriend to be your boyfriend."

Tosh laughed at herself "Of course not." She said.

Ianto pouted as he realised he had been tricked.

"Now, I've got to get back to work so I can get out of here in time for my date tonight." She said with a wink.

**0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0* 0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0**

"Of course Sir. She has no idea." Tosh froze.

She inched forward a bit and looked around the corner.

Mike was standing outside the restaurant talking on the phone.

"I was careful about this, she won't see it coming Sir." He said, his back to her still.

Slipping her hand into her purse she gripped her gun and silent stepped forward.

"Yes Sir, can I speak freely?" he asked "Ok, I can understand why you want me to go slowly, but she has no idea she's being watched, and if she does she has no idea it's me. I've covered my tracks completely." He said.

Tosh felt tears well up in her eyes, she was wrong she realised, he was working for UNIT. She slipped her purse back onto her shoulder and pulled the gun out, tucking it under her jacket.

"Sir, with all due respect, I could rebuilt your computer completely from scratch and you would have no idea, I think I can plan your 8 year old daughter's birthday party without being caught."

Tosh froze again.

What?

"Honestly Sir. Uh huh. Ok, Good night boss." He hung up the phone and turned around.

"Tosh?" he asked surprised.

"Sorry about that, work." He said smiling walking forward.

Tosh quickly slipped the safety back on the gun and slipped it into her jacket pocket just as he wrapped her into a hug.

Mike frowned "Are you okay? You're crying?" he asked concerned.

Tosh gave a start and wiped her eyes laughing at herself for being so stupid.

"I didn't even realise, I don't know why." She said trying to distract him.

His frown faded a bit but didn't disappear entirely.

He seemed to ignore it though as he offered her his arm "Shall we?" he asked.

With a shy smile Toshiko rested her hand on his arm and allowed him to lead her into the restaurant.

**0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0* 0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0**

"Move in with me."

Tosh froze again, before slowly looking up at Mike.

"Pardon me?" she asked him slowly.

He winced "I know we've only been dating for 5 months, but I really really like you." He said quickly.

Tosh sat there stiff as she looked at him.

Did she want this?

Yes she really really liked him too, she was pretty sure she was falling for him.

But could she move in with him?

Looking into his grey eyes she saw hope. Nervousness. There was something else she couldn't recognize for a moment before it hit her suddenly.

Love. Or at least a strong affection. Toshiko knew what she wanted then.

Tosh smiled at him "I'm sure we can work something out" she said shyly.

The look of relief in his eyes and joy on her face told her she made the right call.

"I don't mind if you want me to move into your place if you prefer that." He told her softly.

Tosh's smile grew. He wanted her to be happy, and was willing to leave it to her if that's what she wanted.

"We could put some money together and look for a new apartment?" she offered.

Mike's eyes darted up to look at her, he smiled.

"I'd love that." He said seriously.

**0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0* 0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0**

Toshiko woke up the next morning slowly.

Shifting in the bed she cracked her eye open and looked at the alarm clock, only to find it missing.

Letting out a soft groan she carefully turned around trying not to wake Mike and peeked over his shoulder.

She squeaked when she saw the time.

She quickly lifted Mike's arm from around her waist and slipped out of the bed looking around frantically for her clothes.

"In the closet, left wardrobe, top drawer." Mike mumbled at her.

She paused and looked at him "What?" she asked in confusion.

Mike lifted his head from the pillow and fixed sleepy eyes on her "Have a shower, then check the top drawer on the left wardrobe." He muttered.

Tosh looked at him for a moment.

"Trust me, you'll like it." He said, before dropping his head back down and burying into his pillow.

Tosh blinked a bit before rushing into the bathroom.

She barely paused to reflect that there were new containers of her favourite shampoo and body wash. Hurrying through the shower and drying herself rapidly she rushed into the large closet.

She tore open the top drawer of the left wardrobe and stopped in shock.

She slowly reached in and pulled out the clothes inside before smiling softly.

She walked out of the closet shortly after and stopped in front of the bed.

Mike's head lifted itself up again as he turned his less sleepy eyes to follow her path.

His eyes widened in shock as he took her in. "It looks even more beautiful than I thought it would." He said softly.

Tosh smiled and walked around to his side of the bed. After giving him a kiss she smiled at him again "It's beautiful" she said happily.

Mike nodded dazed from the strength of the kiss "I saw it in Rome, I thought of you instantly, I had to buy it."

Tosh gasped "In Rome?" she asked.

Mike nodded again "Last Thursday." He said in explanation.

Tosh nodded remembering when he asked if there was anything she wanted from Rome as she stood and quickly walked towards the door.

"Check the fridge." Mike called out causing her to pause and look over her shoulder. "There should be some of those liquid breakfast things in there, in case you don't have time to eat." He offered.

Smiling at him she thanked him and rushed around making sure she had everything before slipping into her car and driving to work.

**0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0* 0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0**

Tosh wouldn't lie and say she didn't enjoy the stares she got as she entered the hub late that morning.

She also wouldn't lie and say that Gwen dropping her coffee wasn't satisfying.

She smiled as she accepted a coffee from Ianto "Thank Yan, I needed this." She said.

Ianto just smiled and looked her up and down "No problem Tosh, you're looking very nice today. You have a good night?" he asked.

Tosh couldn't help but beam at him "One of the best I've had in a long time." She said.

She saw Ianto's face twitch before he gave in and allowed himself to beam that at her "Good, because you deserve it." He said softly.

Tosh gave his arm a small squeeze. He nodded in understanding and turned to get back to work.

Ianto and Tosh always took Sunday night to meet up for movies and ice-cream and just talk. Tosh loved those moments because Ianto was an amazing friend, he had invited Jack around once and she had forced him to come.

She pondered briefly the idea of inviting Mike that Sunday, but decided against it. Sunday nights were for work bonding. It wouldn't be fair to bring a civilian into it.

Slipping into her chair she switched on her computer monitors and got to work.

It didn't take long for Gwen to approach her.

"So Tosh. That's a lovely outfit you're wearing today." She said in her usual unsubtle way.

Tosh smiled at her "Do you like it?" she asked, getting ready to drop Gwen's jaw. "It's from Italy."

Gwen's jaw did in fact drop.

Tosh saw Ianto smothering his chuckles in his hand. Jack buried his sniggers into Ianto's neck from where he had his arms around the younger man's waist.

"From Italy?" Gwen asked "Did you order it online?"

Tosh almost smirked when she heard the jealousy in Gwen's voice.

"Oh no, it was a gift." Tosh admitted.

She wanted to glare when she saw the jealousy clash with relief in Gwen's eyes.

"A gift? Really?" Tosh could almost hear the scepticism in Owen's voice as he walked over.

Tosh couldn't help the small smirk that flickered across her face before settling into a smile.

"Yes, a gift. Kind of a congratulations on your big move gift." She said cryptically.

Jack frowned "You moved?" he asked, trying to remember Tosh telling him that.

Tosh just smiled at her boss.

"Not yet. My partner and I are looking for a bigger apartment. He was the one who bought it for me in Italy last week actually." She said.

"Your partner?" Gwen and Owen asked shocked.

Tosh noticed Jack's lack of response to that and assumed that Ianto would have told him.

Nodding Tosh smiled "Yes, my partner"

Gwen narrowed her eyes "And for how long have you had this partner for?" she asked not even trying to hide the disbelief in her voice.

Feeling a scowl threatening to cross her face she forced herself to calm down before she replied to Gwen.

"Around 7 months now"

Not untrue exactly. They had been dating for 5, but had been flirting for 2 months before he asked her out.

Toshiko reached into her purse and pulled out her phone, unlocking it she turned it to face Gwen and Owen.

She enjoyed the look of shock on Gwen's face as she looked at the wallpaper.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer = I don't own Torchwood. I only own Mike.**

**Warnings = Language, Gwen-bashing (I don't like Gwen, ever)**

**0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0* 0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0**

Tosh wouldn't lie and say she didn't enjoy the stares she got as she entered the hub late that morning.

She also wouldn't lie and say that Gwen dropping her coffee wasn't satisfying.

She smiled as she accepted a coffee from Ianto "Thank Yan, I needed this." She said.

Ianto just smiled and looked her up and down taking in the tight silk blouse and the pencil-skirt.

"No problem Tosh, you're looking very nice today. You have a good night?" he asked.

Tosh couldn't help but beam at him "One of the best I've had in a long time." She said.

She saw Ianto's face twitch before he gave in and allowed himself to beam that at her "Good, because you deserve it." He said softly.

Tosh gave his arm a small squeeze. He nodded in understanding and turned to get back to work.

Ianto and Tosh always took Sunday night to meet up for movies and ice-cream and just talk. Tosh loved those moments because Ianto was an amazing friend, he had invited Jack around once and she had forced him to come.

She pondered briefly the idea of inviting Mike that Sunday, but decided against it. Sunday nights were for work bonding. It wouldn't be fair to bring a civilian into it.

Slipping into her chair she switched on her computer monitors and got to work.

It didn't take long for Gwen to approach her.

"So Tosh. That's a lovely outfit you're wearing today." She said in her usual unsubtle way.

Tosh smiled at her "Do you like it?" she asked, getting ready to drop Gwen's jaw. "It's from Italy."

Gwen's jaw did in fact drop.

Tosh saw Ianto smothering his chuckles in his hand. Jack buried his sniggers into Ianto's neck from where he had his arms around the younger man's waist.

"From Italy?" Gwen asked "Did you order it online?"

Tosh almost smirked when she heard the jealousy in Gwen's voice.

"Oh no, it was a gift." Tosh admitted.

She wanted to glare when she saw the jealousy clash with relief in Gwen's eyes.

"A gift? Really?" Tosh could almost hear the scepticism in Owen's voice as he walked over.

Tosh couldn't help the small smirk that flickered across her face before settling into a smile.

"Yes, a gift. Kind of a congratulations on your big move gift." She said cryptically.

Jack frowned "You moved?" he asked, trying to remember Tosh telling him that.

Tosh just smiled at her boss.

"Not yet. My partner and I are looking for a bigger apartment. He was the one who bought it for me in Italy last week actually." She said.

"Your partner?" Gwen and Owen asked shocked.

Tosh noticed Jack's lack of response to that and assumed that Ianto would have told him.

Nodding Tosh smiled "Yes, my partner"

Gwen narrowed her eyes "And for how long have you had this partner for?" she asked not even trying to hide the disbelief in her voice.

Feeling a scowl threatening to cross her face she forced herself to calm down before she replied to Gwen.

"Around 7 months now"

Not untrue exactly. They had been dating for 5, but had been flirting for 2 months before he asked her out.

"He seems to know how you like to dress, that skirt is your favourite type isn't it?" Ianto asked.

Toshiko reached into her purse and pulled out her phone, unlocking it she turned it to face Gwen and Owen.

She enjoyed the look of shock on Gwen's face as she looked at the wallpaper.

"We got it taken done by the wharf, when the carnival was in town." Tosh told them fondly.

Mike had surprised Tosh by asking if she was able to get the day off, when she told him that she had it off anyway she told her to meet him outside. He had then swept her off to the carnival. She had a lovely day until she mistakenly said that one of the prizes was adorable, Mike had then spend 15 pounds playing that game until he could proudly present her with the cyborg-teddy plush.

The look on his face as he proudly presented it to her was enough to make her forget how much he spent on a toy for her. It wasn't enough to make her forget how he pushed her into a photo-booth for a 'Surprise Photo-shoot'.

Owen squinted as he looked at the picture "He's ginger" he said bluntly.

Tosh's scowl slipped out before she could stop it.

"Auburn actually" she corrected him "The Carnival was during one of Cardiff's few sunny days. He usually looks more brunette."

She jumped when a hand slipped past her and tilted the phone back towards her.

"Go Tosh. He's gorgeous." Jack said smiling before wrapping his arms around her quickly "I'm so proud of you, turning more like Papa Jack every day."

Ianto rolled his eyes before looking at the picture "Oh he is rather ginger isn't he. The other pictures you showed me are a lot darker than this one." He said.

Tosh threw a mock glare his way causing him to roll his eyes "No Tosh. I don't have a problem with gingers." He said.

"Does he go overseas often?" Gwen asked.

Tosh nodded. "It's part of his job. Usually only around twice a month." She said.

Gwen scowled slightly "That's nice" she said sounding rather forced "I'm happy for you."

Ianto and Jack nodded "You already know we are." Ianto said softly.

"Oh you two have met him then?" Gwen asked him.

Jack shook his head "We've heard of him but we haven't actually met him." He admitted.

Seeing Gwen's eyes narrow in suspicion Ianto quickly spoke up "I spoke to him once, when I called Tosh, seems like a nice guy. And maybe last week I saw them together."

"Oh that's alright then" Gwen said before walking stiffly back to her workstation.

Tosh smiled at Ianto and Jack as Owen left as well.

"Thank you" she said softly to them.

Jack smiled "No problem" he said "We should all hang out sometime" he said hopefully.

"By that he means he wants to scope this guy out and see if he's good enough for you" Ianto translated "And I agree" he added with a smirk.

Tosh smiled shyly "I'll talk to him about it" she said.

**0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0* 0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0**

Tosh switched off her computer monitors with a sigh.

Standing up she stretched her back and straightened her skirt and picked up her purse.

Satisfied with the computers Tosh reached into her purse for her phone as she walked towards the cog door.

Noticing she had missed a text from Mike she quickly checked the time noting that she only got it 10 minutes ago.

"_Dinner at mine? - M"_

With a soft smile she texted back an affirmative and reached into her purse for her keys this time.

As she settled into the car her phone beeped.

"_Pasta? - M"_

Tosh jumped as her stomach rumbled noisily.

"_My stomach and I agree"_ she texted back quickly.

Pulling out of the car park slowly she drove back to her flat.

**0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0* 0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0**

She knocked once before opening the door to Mike's apartment.

Her nose was flooded with the scent of dinner cooking as she stepped inside.

Tosh unconsciously let out a small groan at the smell as she closed her eyes and inhaled.

Jumping slightly when a chuckle sounded from behind her as a pair of arms wrapped around her waist.

"Be careful there Toshiko, I might get the idea that you're with me just for the food." He said nuzzling her neck slightly.

Tosh shook her head "Don't be silly" she argued "The food and your body" she finished with a deadpan.

Mike froze behind her before he began chuckling again "I almost didn't catch that." He admitted.

Tosh giggled and leant back into his arms as she spoke "I told them about you today." Tosh said quietly.

She could feel Mike frowning behind her "They didn't know we were moving in together?" he asked.

Tosh blushed and shifted awkwardly "They didn't know you existed. I told Ianto yesterday but before that they had no idea" She admitted.

Mike stiffened behind her "Why didn't you tell them?" he asked.

Tosh winced at the hurt she heard him trying to disguise "I've had so many guys use me for sex then leave and I don't see them again. I was too afraid to say something in case they make a big deal about it and I lost you. When you asked me to move in with you I realized finally you wouldn't leave me." She said softly, feeling guilty about bending the truth a little. It wasn't like she could explain she was afraid he was an alien.

She squeaked as Mike's arms tightened almost painfully around her. "I won't leave you. I promise. I can't say I love you but dam I'm getting closer and closer every day." He whispered in her ear.

Tosh blushed as his arms relaxed and quickly sought another subject "I wish I could have recorded this morning, the look on Gwen's face when she saw these clothes as amazing".

Mike grunted as he buried his nose deeper into her neck causing her to squirm slightly at the ticklish feeling.

"Well you do look gorgeous in them." He pointed out "I would say that you look better with them on the floor, but I'm not sure about that." He added as he stepped away slowly allowing her to stand back up.

"Oh?" she questioned with a raised eyebrow "I look better with my clothes on do I?" she asked.

Mike shook his head as he walked towards the kitchen "Definitely not, but that shirt is silk so I don't want it on the floor." He said with a smirk over his shoulder.

Tosh rolled her eyes as she set her purse on the coffee table.

She was about to join Mike in the kitchen when she saw the book she had put her purse on.

**0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0* 0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0**

"So" she began as they were eating dinner "I didn't know you liked engineering."

Mike chewed slowly and frowned "I swear I've mentioned it before. I work in engineering after all" he said.

Toshiko shook her head "You said you were a personal assistant" she pointed out.

Mike nodded "Yeah. A personal assistant in an engineering company. It's kind of required to have good skills in engineering." He explained.

Tosh nodded slowly "That explains why you listen to all my rants about technology then." She noted.

Mike smiled softly at her "Because I understand them" he confirmed "And I also love listening to you when you get passionate about something."

Tosh smiled softly as she fell more and more in love with him.

Mike frowned again "Are you telling me you didn't notice that we met in a DIY Electronics supply store? And then I asked you out halfway through an argument about hardwiring?" he asked.

Tosh blushed as she realised he was right. "I forgot about that." She admitted "Not how we met or how you asked me out, just I never connected that you might have been in there for yourself." She added quickly as a look of hurt flickered in his eyes.

That night as they lay in bed Tosh realised that no matter how much she loved him he might not understand about her job.

Tosh drifted off into a restless sleep wishing that she could tell Mike about Torchwood.

**0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0* 0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0**

**Can you please try to leave a review saying one thing you liked and one thing you didn't**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer = I don't own Torchwood. I only own Mike.**

**Warnings = Language, Gwen-bashing (I don't like Gwen, ever)**

**0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0* 0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0**

Toshiko stood outside Jack's office nervously.

The man had yet to look up and see her standing there.

She fought the urge in her mind to turn and go back to her desk, she knew she would have to talk to Jack about Mike eventually.

"Are you okay Tosh?" Ianto's voice said from directly behind her causing her to squeal and jump.

Tosh blushed as she took in Ianto's amused face and raised eyebrow and the tray in his hands with three mugs of coffee on it.

Looking back into the office she saw the same things looking back at her but from Jack's face instead.

With a sigh she opened the door to Jack's office and stepped inside with Ianto following her.

"Hi Jack, I wanted to talk to you about something." She said.

Well there goes my chance to back out she thought bitterly.

Jack raised his eyebrow at her then accepted his coffee with a fond smile at Ianto.

Ianto set her own cup down and turned to leave.

"No Ianto, you can stay if you want." Tosh said quickly.

Ianto gave her a quick smile and sat down in one of the chairs in front of Jack's desk.

"Take a seat Tosh." Jack said his usual charming smile on his face "What did you want to talk about?" he asked.

Tosh wrung her hands together "It's Mike" she said nervously.

She was awed at the dangerous looks that entered the two men's eyes at those words.

"What did he do?" Jack asked the glint in his eyes betraying his calm voice.

Realising what Jack was implying she shook her head rapidly.

"No, nothing Jack" she said "I want to tell him about Torchwood" she said quickly.

Jack and Ianto exchanged knowing glances, making Tosh feel like she was the last person to know about something.

"You know the rules Tosh" Jack began sadly.

"Wait Jack" Tosh cut in "I was thinking that after you guys get to know him you might allow me to. It wouldn't be done straight away." She said.

Jack gave her a fond look "I'm sorry Tosh. If he proposes then I would give you permission to tell him. But until then you can't say anything." He explained.

Tosh exhaled "But what if he leaves me because of it?" she asked in a whisper.

"Do you think he's that kind of person Tosh?" Ianto asked her resting a hand on her shoulder softly.

She shook her head slowly "He's not, and he said he wouldn't leave me. But…" she said trailing off.

"But it's happened before." Ianto finished for her slowly.

Tosh nodded.

Jack stood and walked around to her, he dropped to his knees next to her and wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sorry Tosh, I truly am. But I can't pick and choose what rules to follow." He said softly.

Tosh and Ianto exchanged amused looks.

Noticing this Jack quickly corrected himself "Well I can't pick and choose when it comes to important rules like this."

Tosh and Ianto started laughing at this.

Excusing herself once they calmed down Tosh took her coffee over to her workstation and started to power it up for the day.

As she waited for it all to turn on she mentally threw a prayer to Mike.

I tried Mike, but the rules are the rules. I'll try again harder but for now I'm sorry.

**0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0* 0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0**

Tosh sat at the dinner table feeling guilty.

She looked down at the real estate magazines she had in front of her briefly.

Making up her mind she cleared her throat loudly.

Mike looked up at her eyebrow raising in question.

"Mike, uh, can we talk?" Tosh said softly.

Mike blinked at her, Tosh noticed a glint of fear entering his eyes.

She stood and walked over to the couch and patted the seat beside her. She watched Mike stand up and walked over sitting down beside her stiffly. As she saw his hands clench she realised what he thought was going to happen.

"Mike, first I want you to know I'm not breaking up with you." She said.

The look of fear died down for a brief second before coming back even stronger with panic alongside it.

"And I still want to move in with you" she said hoping to get rid of the look in his eye.

She succeeded a little bit but she was still crushed to see the look remain.

"Can you stop that?" she blurted.

Her eyes widened as her hands flew to her mouth.

Mike's eyes widened as well "If there is something I'm doing you don't like then just tell me what it is and I'll try stop" he promised.

Tosh shook her head "You can't stop, I didn't mean to say that." She said.

Mike frowned slightly "Explain?" he asked.

Tosh sighed "I only said that breaking up with you and moving in together because you looked frightened. That look kind of scares me too and it's making me nervouser than I should be." She said.

Mike blinked at her in confusion "Nervouser isn't a word" he pointed out.

"I want you to meet my friends" Tosh blurted out.

Mike nodded slowly "Is that what you wanted to talk about?" he asked just as slowly.

Tosh nodded nervously.

"Alright then" he said.

Tosh froze and looked at Mike in shock "You do know my only friends are you and my work mates right? That means Jack, Gwen, and Owen will be there." She asked.

Mike smiled at her and leant forward kissing her deeply.

"I think I can deal with Flirt, Bitch, and Sarcasm. Especially if it's for you" he said softly.

Tosh beamed at him causing his own smile to grow.

"Now there was a nice four bedroom apartment near the Roald Dahl Plass." He said as he stood offering her his hand. "I was thinking our room, an office, a library, and a guest bedroom."

Tosh smiled at him as she took his hand allowing herself to be escorted back to the table and seated.

And if Mike's hand didn't leave hers for most of the night then neither of them were going to complain.

**0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0* 0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0**

Tosh looked out the apartment's living room windows across the Plass and out over the harbour.

"It's beautiful" she said breathlessly spinning back to face Mike and the real estate agent.

"Yeah, yeah it is" was Mike's equally breathless response.

"I swear I will smack you if you were staring at my ass again Mike" Tosh threatened him fondly.

"Well I was referring to the sight of you against the background" Mike corrected "But now you mention it" he said trailing off leaving the sentence hanging.

Tosh giggled lightly as she turned to look out the window once more.

She looked over her shoulder to lock eyes with Mike raising her eyebrow.

Mike just inclined his head slightly.

Beaming Tosh turned the face the real estate agent fully.

"We'll take it"

**0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0* 0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0**

Tosh froze as she heard the door open.

She looked at where Jack and Ianto were sitting against each other on the couch and realised something with dread.

'Um, you guys wait here." She said quickly as she all but ran towards the entrance hall.

"Mike!" she exclaimed as she saw him unwrapping a scarf from around his neck.

"Hey Love" he said giving her a kiss "I got you a present" he said holding up a small box.

Tosh squealed softly and carefully opened the box.

She pulled out the beautiful green scarf even more carefully. Holding it with wonder.

Neither Mick nor Tosh noticed Jack and Ianto peek around the corner to see what the squeal was.

"You don't need to be so careful with it, it's only a scarf. It wasn't even that expensive." Mike said grinning.

Tosh gave him a disbelieving look "I know how you view expenses Mike, so forgive me if I don't trust you."

Mike's grin grew "I knew you would say that." He claimed holding up his other hand "So I kept the receipt just to prove you wrong. Since being a guy and all I need as much evidence as I can get."

Tosh snatched the receipt from his hand and read it slowly.

Her jaw dropped "This is amazing" she said looking at it.

"Told you it wasn't expensive" he said proudly "I won't say it was cheap, because it definitely took a chunk of my manly pride to walk into a woman's clothes shop and buy a scarf"

Tosh giggled softly and reached up to kiss him on the nose.

"Well I for one am very glad your manly pride survived to give this to me" she said teasingly.

Mike's eyes narrowed at her "Next time we both have time off during the day I'm going to drag you to that store and show you off, just so that irritating blonde will see that I wasn't buying it for myself like she claimed" he said stubbornly.

Tosh smiled at him "Whatever you say Mike." She said patting him condescendingly.

"Where were we going to meet your friends again?" Mike suddenly asked causing Tosh to pale slightly.

"Well here" she began "Wait!" she said as Mike moved to step past her.

"First I want to say that I wanted you to meet Jack and Ianto first, because I'm closer to them." She said.

Mike nodded "I'll be extra nice then" he promised.

"That's not all" Tosh said slowly. Mike raised his eyebrow waiting for her to continue. "Jack and Ianto are together" she said softly.

"As in a couple?" Mike asked frowning.

Tosh felt a panic begin to set in as she nodded.

"Thank god" Mike said in relief.

Tosh blinked in shock, all traces of panic gone.

"Um why?" she asked confused.

Mike blushed slightly "Because I've already met Ianto and he's hot enough to turn me gay if the two of us were single" he admitted.

Tosh just blinked in shock again while the eavesdropping Jack fell over laughing.

**0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0* 0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0**

**Can you please try to leave a review saying one thing you liked and one thing you didn't**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer = I don't own Torchwood. I only own Mike.**

**Warnings = Language, Gwen-bashing (I don't like Gwen, ever)**

**Jess729: Thanks! I do love Tosh-centric stories, I love the ones with Ianto/Tosh friendships almost as much.**

**0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0* 0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0**

Tosh sat in front of her computer trying to figure out a problem in a code she was writing when she heard Owen sniggering.

Cautiously Tosh looked up and over at Owen.

Owen was looking at Ianto who had his hand clamped over his neck glaring at both Owen and Jack.

When he noticed her watching he glared at her as well.

"This is your boyfriend's fault" he exclaimed before stalking off into the Archives.

Tosh blinked in confusion at that.

After a few awkward minutes where Mike and Ianto couldn't even look at each other without blushing the two of them had gotten along amazingly. They had a lot in common and had somehow gone from talking about London to mutually threatening to castrate each other if either of them hurt Tosh. Mike had even befriended Jack. Jack had been his normal flirtatious self and Mike had just looked to Tosh for permission which when he received it he used to try out flirt Jack. He had lost in the end but only because he kept throwing guilty glances at Tosh every time he flirted. Tosh didn't really care because of the warm glow she felt at each glance.

Tosh looked at Jack for an explanation but Owen answered her.

"The Tea-Boy had hickies up and down his neck" he said still sniggering.

Raising her eyebrow at Jack she waited for his excuse "I know your boyfriend said if they were single but I still couldn't help but make sure he knew he was mine." He mumbled sheepishly.

Gwen raised her eyebrows at that "You two met Toshiko's boyfriend?" she asked rudely.

Jack joined Owen in sniggering.

"Yeah, he said he would turn gay for Ianto." Jack said causing Owen to fall out of his chair laughing.

"That was my reaction too!" Jack said to Owen as they started laughing.

"He repeated that statement again after you two left" Tosh said "He said now he's getting to know him he's really lucky that they are both taken otherwise he would probably start crushing on Ianto" she said causing Jack to keep laughing.

"I haven't got the heart to tell him that you were toning down the flirting though." Tosh told Jack "He thinks he held himself quite well, he was rather proud of himself."

Jack laughed even more.

"Wait your boyfriend and Jack were flirting?" Gwen asked "First Ianto then Jack? Don't you see the problem there?" she said.

"Not really" Tosh said shrugging "He asked me for permission first and then made it up to me after. He actually went shopping before we met up for 'I'm sorry' presents in case he insulted my friends or something."

"Can I get Mike's number Tosh?" Jack asked seriously "I think he's the best guy to ask for ideas to help woo Ianto."

Rolling her eyes Tosh nodded. "I'll talk to him about it, I doubt he'll mind." She said.

"So as long as he buys you stuff he's allowed to flirt and sleep around?" Gwen asked.

Trying to ignore another of Gwen's attempts to break her up with someone Gwen had never met Tosh just rolled her eyes.

"Actually I doubt Mike would ever flirt with someone without Tosh's permission, he's totally whipped." Ianto's voice suddenly cut in from the entrance to the Archives as he walked into the room "And unless we stop talking about Mike, who I don't like right now, no one is getting coffee" he threatened.

**0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0* 0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0**

Ianto smirked as everyone went back to work quickly. He pretended not to notice Tosh slipping her phone out and texting someone who was most likely Mike.

As he walked into the kitchen to start making coffee he felt his phone go off.

Hearing Tosh's ringtone he pulled it out and opened the text.

He stared in horror at the picture on his screen.

Shuddering he pocketed the phone and looked over at Tosh who was smirking at him.

He gave Tosh her coffee last and re-opened the text.

"Care to explain this?" he asked showing her the picture.

Tosh made a show of squinting at the screen.

"I do believe it's a picture of an evil vampire bunny with a black heart that says 'Forgive me' on it" she said casually.

Ianto blinked at her "And why is it a picture of an evil vampire bunny with a black heart that says 'Forgive me' on it?" he asked not noticing he had everyone's attention.

Tosh smiled softly at Ianto "Did you see what it says under it?" she asked him.

Ianto grimaced and slowly scrolled down.

"I'm sorry for giving you hickies" he read out slowly.

Tosh nodded "He's asking you to forgive him for the hickies" she said.

Ianto stared at her "Jack gave me hickies, not Mike" he argued.

Tosh nodded again "He feels guilty for having my coffee threatened, he said he would fix it. He probably will claim he felt guilty 'by association' when I get home." She said.

Ianto started at her again "That doesn't explain why there is a picture of an evil vampire bunny with a black heart that says 'Forgive me' on it" he pointed out.

Tosh looked at the picture again before smiling.

"He goes on Paint a lot at work when he's bored, he wanted something that said 'I'm really sorry please forgive me, look bunny' but in a manly way" she explained.

"Hence the evil vampire bunny with a black heart" Ianto deadpanned.

Tosh beamed at him "Hence the evil vampire bunny with a black heart" she agreed.

Ianto's face fell "You are now forbidden from spending time with Mike, he is corrupting you." He said before heading towards the kitchen again.

Tosh just smirked at his retreating back casually sending "We win" via text to Mike.

**0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0* 0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0**

"I'm getting so sick of her! She keeps trying to destroy my relationships and to alienate people towards me! I know she's not succeeding in either way, but it still so frustrating!" Tosh ranted angrily, pacing at the end of the bed.

She looked over to where Mike was lying and found him holding her pillow to his chest and sleeping.

She gave him a fond smile as she slipped into the bed as well.

Giving him a calculating glance she decided on a plan of attack and launched herself into action.

Ten minutes later she was sleeping on Mike's chest having replaced the pillow with herself.

The next night during dinner Mike apologized for falling asleep on her and asked her to continue her rant.

Tosh almost glared at him for calling it a rant but decided since he was being so nice and allowing her to repeat it all she would ignore that part.

And it made her feel better to admit it was a rant.

**0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0* 0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0**

"Owen still teasing Ianto?" Mike asked as he folded into the passenger seat.

Tosh smiled "He's trying to figure out something to say where he won't get decaf as a punishment" she said smugly.

Mike threw her a small smirk as she pulled away from the curb "And what about the blackmail I sent you?" he asked.

Tosh's smile shifted into a smirk to rival his "I've already set up the transfer" she said smugly.

Mike's eyebrow rose "Have you made your demands yet?" he asked as Tosh turned a corner.

Tosh shook her head "I'm going to wait till before I leave tonight, more down time for him to think about it" she said.

Mike's smirk shifted to a grin "And what about my payment?" he asked her leering.

Tosh sent him a small glare "You get to take me to that lovely French restaurant we saw last week" she told him.

Mike blinked at her "Not what I had in mind, but I do love French food" he admitted.

Tosh smiled at him fondly "I'll never pay you for things in sex" she said seriously "The sex is your bonus" she added when he smiled at her fondly.

Mike narrowed his eyes at her "Fish and Chips?" he asked as the car pulled in at the wharf "And like my bonus at work this one is completely dependent on my behaviour?" he asked her.

Tosh fixed him with a dangerous glare "Your bonus at work better be nothing like this one" she said coldly.

Mike fixed her with a glare that made him look cuddlier in her opinion as he caught her wrist and tugged her to his chest.

He wrapped his arms around her tightly stopping her from stepping back "I already have my dream job. Why would I search around for a new one when I already have one I love?" he asked her.

Tosh could see the desperate need in his eyes for her to understand. She smiled softly at him reaching up to kiss his nose, seeing the relief flash through his eyes.

"I love my job too" she said honestly to him.

The way Mike's face lit up and his eyes teared up slightly made her feel on top of the world.

Slipping from his arms she threw the keys up making him catch them.

"Lock up" she said before walking inside giving him a moment to centre himself.

The woman at the counter beamed at her "You two are so cute together" she said as Tosh approached.

Tosh smiled fondly "I never imagined our first 'I love yous' would be outside a fish and chips shop. But here we are." She said softly.

The woman's face took on a dreamy look "Ah to be young and in love again" she said wistfully.

"If it helps this is where we had our first date" Mike's voice said from behind Tosh causing her to jump.

Tosh raised her eyebrow at him "First date at a fish and chips store. Romantic" she said sarcastically.

Mike shrugged "We were walking past and she was hungry and demanded fish and chips" he said in explanation to the woman who was smiling softly at the two.

"I couldn't say no to her then and I still can't now" he added as an afterthought.

Tosh's other eyebrow joined the first as her eyes skimmed the menu "And if I ordered the most expensive thing on the menu?" she asked teasingly.

Mike looked up at the menu quickly.

He paused for a bit before looking down at her "I would tell you to get your usual order as well because I've tried it before and it's kind of small" he said smirking.

Tosh's eyebrows now furrowed in thought "It is? Good point, I take my usual order as well" she told the woman.

The woman blinked at them "I'm actually new here, I have no idea what your usual is" she said in apology.

Tosh and Mike blinked at her for a moment then burst out laughing.

**0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0* 0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer = I don't own Torchwood. I only own Mike.**

**Warnings = Language, Gwen-bashing (I don't like Gwen, ever)**

**0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0* 0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0**

Tosh swore causing Mike to choke on his coffee.

"That was really dirty" he said in admiration.

Tosh glared at him "It's Owen" she said gesturing with her head.

Mike looked where she was directing and saw a short blonde guy heading towards them smirking.

"It's also very appropriate" he admitted softly.

"Well hello there Tosh" Owen drawled feigning shock "What a surprise to see you here"

Tosh and Mike exchanged glances "Not really considering there are 4 security cameras looking at us as we speak" Mike said cheerfully.

Owen looked at him in shock.

"What?" Mike asked "A guy can't help but notice the way that a security camera turned to follow him as he walks down the street" he said as if it were obvious.

Owen and Tosh stared at him.

"He's not supposed to know about the job" Owen said throwing Tosh a glare "You were forbidden from telling him yet"

"I didn't" Tosh said dangerously.

"My partner is the tech-expert for crime-scene investigators. Big woop. It's all I know" Mike pointed out sarcastically. "Although I would like to know more about the 'forbidden from telling him yet' part. Does this mean I'll find out eventually?" he added to Tosh.

"Big woop?" Owen asked incredulously ignoring his question.

Mike shrugged "I travel a lot" he said "I use weird words".

"Anyway can we help you Owen?" Tosh interrupted before Owen could say anything else.

"In a way that doesn't encourage your stalkerish tendencies?" Mike added helpfully.

Owen glared at him "Well I just wanted to meet this Mike person that Jack hasn't shut up about." He said snarkily.

Mike blinked in confusion "I hope that he's saying good things" he said slowly.

Owen snorted "He won't stop going on about your hair and abs" he said with an eye roll.

Mike flushed slightly "I may not be able to out-flirt him but I look better naked" he said proudly.

Owen stared at him "Gwen might have been right when she said his flirting with Jack was dangerous" he muttered to Tosh.

Tosh blushed "Actually I saw Jack naked once at the hub." She admitted.

Owen shook his head "Who hasn't?" he asked her rhetorically.

Mike raised his hand "I haven't yet, which is saying something going by what I know of his libido" he said.

Tosh and Owen found themselves nodding as one before they noticed what they were doing and stopped, glaring at each other.

"I for one am glad you haven't seen Jack naked" Tosh said coldly "If you see him naked you'll run away and join him and Ianto" she sniffed in disgust "Another man that turned gay because of me".

Mike reached out and patted her hand in comfort "It's okay, it wouldn't be your fault. It would be all the sweaty hot man-sex that turned me gay, not you" he deadpanned.

Tosh glared at him while Owen looked at him in shock.

"No wonder Ianto likes you, you have the same sense of humour!" he exclaimed.

Mike nodded "And blackmailing ideas" he said before he could stop himself.

Owen's eyes widened "It was you!" he exclaimed.

Mike nodded before quickly shaking his head "I've got no idea what you are talking about and find your accusation hurtful and unjustified." He said mock hurt in his voice. "It also violates the bro-code" he added.

Owen narrowed his eyes inspecting Mike.

Finally he nodded and extended his hand "Doctor Owen Harper" he introduced.

**0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0* 0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0**

"Nice necklace Tosh" Jack said in admiration as he passed her station.

Tosh blushed slightly "Thanks Jack" she said smiling "Mike got it for me for our anniversary" she explained.

Jack raised his eyebrow "I thought you had only been dating for 8 months?" he asked curiously.

Tosh rolled her eyes "He said it was the 2 month anniversary of when we moved in together, and that since he's still alive that we must be working well together." She explained.

Ianto nodded as he set her coffee down on the table and handing Jack his "It makes sense, it means you two are still compatible" he said.

Tosh nodded before rolling her eyes "We practically lived together before we moved in together" she said "He's just using it as an excuse to buy me things he knows I wouldn't accept otherwise"

Jack blinked "And what's wrong with that?" he asked confused.

Tosh shook her head "He's only a personal assistant, he wouldn't be earning enough money to pay for some of the things he wants." She explained.

"So he's got money? What's wrong with that?" Ianto asked her confused.

Tosh mock glared at him "Like I said, he's a personal assistant, he won't be earning that much money. He shouldn't have money to blow like that." She said in explanation.

Jack just shrugged "Savings accounts?" he offered "Besides it's not like you need money yourself, Torchwood pay is good" he reminded her.

Tosh shook her head "I'm just working myself up over nothing. I'm not used to being doted on like this and its giving me problems." She admitted.

Ianto shook his head fondly at her.

Jack patted her lightly on the shoulder looking up when the rift alarm went off.

"Everything will work out fine." He said standing "You two coordinate. Gwen, Owen, with me" he ordered as he moved towards his office quickly.

**0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0* 0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0**

Mike nodded sympathetically at her as she spoke.

"It's just that Jack got stressed because we had a confirmed sighting, the cameras showed he was there, but when he got there he was gone, and the camera footage in the area was missing so we have no idea what happened to him or the stolen goods." Tosh ranted.

Mike shrugged "He can't have gotten far though could he?" he asked carefully "This guy will show up again and then you'll catch him" he said.

Tosh shrugged back at him, pushing herself back into his arms, burying herself in his warmth, tucking her head under his chin.

"I guess" she said sadly "It's just we were excited to finally get something and then it slipped right through our fingers".

Toshiko sighed as Mike's fingers began caressing her hair, an embarrassing moan slipped from her throat as he began to lightly massage her scalp.

"I knew there was a reason I kept you around" she murmured as her body turned to goo at his soft touch.

He chuckled, Tosh melted even more as she felt the vibrations rippling through his body then her own.

"So my cooking, my body, and now my massages?" he asked.

She smiled to herself and nodded "They are amazing to come home to after a long day at work" she looked up to press a kiss under his chin "More than enough to keep me coming home each night" she said softly.

Mike's other arm tightened slightly around her waist "Well then, I think I should remind you of how good I am" he growled as he spun her around on his lap.

Tosh shivered slightly at his voice as he leaned her over till she was lying on her back "Oh I think you should" she purred to him.

Mike smirked and pressed his lips to her throat "You don't need to run tomorrow do you?" he growled again causing a spark to dance down her spine.

Tosh shook her head rapidly at Mike's wolfish grin.

"Good, you won't be able to anyway" was his reply as he began to lift her shirt.

The moment was ruined by Tosh's phone going off, causing Mike and Tosh to both sigh in disappointment.

Mike stopped leaning on his arms and lay across her.

"If I lay here, if I just lay here. Would you lie with me and just forget the world?" he sung lightly into her ear causing her to shiver again.

"I wish I could Mike, but work" Tosh said sadly, reminded of their song.

Mike pouted "If I just lay here you will be stuck, because I'm a heavy bastard and you can't lift me" he pointed out.

Tosh giggled at his childish behaviour.

"Mike, what if it's the guy we have been chasing?" she asked him.

Mike let out a long sigh and reached across and grabbed her phone handing it to her.

"Then good luck" he said as he stood up.

Tosh smiled softly at him as she answered the phone.

She listened to Jack's orders as she watched Mike move around cleaning up the plates from their dinner.

Before Jack hung up she heard Mike's phone go off as well.

Looking at him she saw him frowning at it as he looked at the caller ID.

"That can't be right" she heard him mutter as he answered it.

"Yeah? Uh huh. Uh huh." He said into the phone before casting her a strange look "Yeah I heard" Tosh felt confused as his face darkened "Fine, I'll be there" he hung up.

He smiled at Tosh slightly "It looks like I've been called out as well, there's been a break in at the tower and I'm needed there." He said as she raised her eyebrow "At least I won't stuck alone with just my mind for company, I would use up all the cold water" he said suggestively causing Tosh to blush.

"Well I was right, it was the guy we were chasing, he showed up again in an apartment block on the other side of Cardiff." She said in explanation.

Mike nodded "Will I see you before I go to sleep? 'Cos I won't be gone for too long hopefully" he asked.

Tosh smirked at him "If you're lucky then you might be quite the eyeful when I get back" she purred suggestively at him.

Mike grimaced "Don't do that" he said "I've got to go on TV soon and I don't want to show everyone my hard-on"

Tosh laughed as she grabbed her jacket and took the purse he held out for her.

"Dam straight you won't be showing everyone your hard-on. It's mine and I don't share" she said as she slipped out door.

Tosh laughed as she heard Mike's whining "Tosh! You know how acting possessive like that makes me!"

**0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0* 0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer = I don't own Torchwood. I only own Mike and perhaps the Tyrians, I'm not sure.**

**Warnings = Language, Gwen-bashing (I don't like Gwen, ever), Implied Violence towards Gwen. Talk about Jack's balls.**

**0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0* 0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0**

Tosh pulled into the hub with a sigh.

She knew she should be thankful that she still got to spend most nights with Mike, but with her mind flashing back to what they were doing before they were interrupted Tosh seriously couldn't care at the moment.

She quickly entered the hub to see Owen, Ianto, and Jack all gathered around her computer.

"Hey guys, what's up?" she asked as she got closer to them.

Ianto and Jack looked up at her and smiled weakly while Owen merely grunted.

"We caught them" Jack said happily "Your software worked and we have narrowed their location down to an entire district." He said, pride infusing his voice.

"I don't see why we can't wait till morning though" Owen moaned.

"We need to get them now, before they move again." Ianto reminded him.

"Hey, where's Gwen?" Tosh asked suddenly realising that the Welsh Woman wasn't with them.

Jack and Ianto looked around like they just noticed she wasn't there either and then turned to look at Owen as one.

"How the hell should I bloody know?" Owen snapped at them.

Ianto raised his eyebrow "You are sleeping with her" he pointed out causing Owen's head to snap up and stare at him.

"You knew?" he asked shocked.

Jack nodded "I'm pretty sure we all did" he said looking at Tosh who nodded "We did" she answered his non-verbal question.

Ianto rolled his eyes when Owen just shrugged grumpily.

"I'll go call her now" he said as he stepped away from the computers pulling his phone out of his pocket.

Tosh stepped past Owen and peered at the monitor.

"Okay so at least we know they are in that area." She said softly.

"Only problem is that it'll take all night to search it all" she added sadly.

"And what? You have somewhere better to be?" Owen snapped.

"Well yeah actually I do. I was about to have what was shaping up to be a very passionate fuck with my partner when the call came through." Tosh snapped back at him causing Ianto and Jack to raise their eyebrows at her in shock.

Tosh didn't care though, her temper was high and Owen or Gwen were going to just have to either take it or leave.

"No let's get this done so I can go home and hopefully salvage this night." She demanded her tone leaving no room for argument.

Of course working for Torchwood meant there was always room for argument.

"Gwen refuses to come" Ianto said stepping back into the small three person circle. "She says she deserves to spend a night with her boyfriend" he added with a slight smirk.

Tosh saw red "That WHORE!" she yelled.

The three men backed away quickly.

"I have to fight tooth and claw to make a single dinner date with my partner and yet she just bitches and leaves anyway!" she shouted "I am going to tear out her ovaries and shove them down her throat!"

Ianto stood there shocked as the usually calm and polite Tosh cursed and threatened bodily harm again Gwen. He honestly didn't mind much, being around Mike had given her quite a good vocabulary, making it quite entertaining when she would suddenly throw in a foreign slang word. And besides he might have to help her, since Gwen refused to back away from Jack, no matter how much he told her he was with Ianto.

Jack stepped back his legs standing closer to protect his groin a bit better. He could have sworn that after the fifth thing Tosh said she would do to Owen for helping that skank to chest, he felt his balls tremble in panic before climbing back up into his body to hide from the Tosh-Rage.

Jack cleared his throat when Tosh's rant died down.

"Thank you Toshiko for that lovely and descriptive rant. I'm sure Gwen deserves and I promise not to get in between you and her tomorrow morning." He said cheerfully.

Jack cast Ianto a wary glance "In fact I want you to take Ianto with you when you kill her, he's good with bodies and he probably wants his own shot at her." He added.

Ianto nodded with an evil glint in his eyes.

Owen just shrunk back his hands coming up to cup his groin as he imagined some of the things that Tosh had threatened to do to him.

Noticing Owen's actions she smirked evilly at him before she turned to Jack.

"Give your orders now" she ordered him, a determined look in her eyes.

Jack gulped slightly his eyes flicking to meet Ianto's hard eyes as well.

"Well we will split up Owen with me and Ianto with Tosh." He said, quickly changing his original plan as he didn't think it would be safe for Owen to be alone with Tosh right now.

"We will systematically make our way through the warehouses and check for any clue where the Slavers might be." He said his bravery slowly coming back to him.

"Owen and I will go this way and Tosh and Ianto will go this way" he said pointing to places on the map on the monitor.

"Make sure you carry Helium with you because it makes them very weak and unable to fight back." He reminded them as they nodded.

He turned and began to walk to the armoury knowing they were following him.

Entering he began choosing weapons and putting them on the table for his team to choose from "When shooting them aim for the head, it is the only thing weak enough for most bullets to pierce, thankfully they like to charge people so you will get a good line up as they run at you, they aren't that fast either making this even easier." He said turning to face them.

Whatever he was about to say was lost as he saw Tosh picking up a large handgun and looking down the sight, his balls abandoned any effort they had made re-descending and zoomed so far up his body he was slightly envious he couldn't hide anywhere from the look of pure hatred in Tosh's eyes.

**0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0* 0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0**

Tosh slipped from shadow to shadow in the warehouse, Ianto only steps in front of her.

Hearing a sound they both wiped around guns at the ready.

Silently slipping out of the Warehouse when they saw no one they began to head for the next one.

Suddenly a Tyrian appeared at the end of the pathway looking at them.

Ianto and Tosh raised their guns as one.

A burst of pain spread across the back of Tosh's head as she felt something heavy collide with her skull. The last thing she saw before everything went black was Ianto collapsing to the ground blood pouring from an unknown wound.

**0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0* 0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer = I don't own Torchwood. I only own Mike and perhaps the Tyrians, I'm not sure.**

**Warnings = Language, Gwen-bashing (I don't like Gwen, ever)**

**I actually wrote this chapter before chapters 5 and 6. I knew what I wanted to happen and it was just a matter of writing the rest out.**

**0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0* 0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0**

Tosh woke with a groan, her head throbbing.

"Hey, it's alright, everything will be okay" she heard a woman's voice say.

She opened her eyes to see a flesh-coloured blur hovering above her.

Blinking her eyes a few times the blur formed into the face of a beautiful Asian woman.

Ignoring the small flash of jealously as her childish half saw that the woman looked just like she had wished she had when she was a teenager Tosh instead studied the woman who was helping her sit up.

"Are you alright?" the woman asked in a whisper her musical voice sending more trails of jealous through her mind.

Tosh nodded her head slightly winced as her headache flared.

"I have a killer headache and I feel childishly jealous about your looks" Tosh whispered quietly back "It must be a Wednesday" she quipped.

She looked around, the two of them were in a small cage in what looked like basement. Tosh remembered with a jolt that most of the warehouses had basements for storage as well, and that she and Ianto had only checked the actual warehouse and not the basements. She saw aliens moving around checking the other cages which Tosh was shocked to see were all full of humans.

The woman's face twitched into a smile "I hope you can keep your humour when you find out where we are." She said sadly.

Tosh blinked at her confused, the last thing she remembered was the team splitting up as they investigated rumours of a Tyrun Slaver's ship in the area.

"The slavers" she whispered softly. She hoped Ianto was alright, she didn't see him anywhere.

The woman gave her a curious glance before shaking her head. "My name is Eva, if you can relax and make sure you don't panic you'll survive longer." She said quietly.

Tosh looked at Eva with curiosity "What do you mean?" she asked her.

Eva just looked sadly at another cage, as Tosh watched an alien jabbed what looked like pipe in and touched the young girl. The girl gave a scream and started thrashing, when the alien finally pulled away the pipe she lay there whimpering quietly and curled into a ball.

Eva wiped away a tear "They've done that to her every hour or so since she got here, I think at least, I lost all sense of time after a few days.

Tosh nodded slowly.

Eva shook her head "This is an alien black market. They will sell us to whoever buys us and then we will get taken by ship to where ever they take us." She said softly, looking with fear around her "They never see their families again, I'll never see mine." She ended sadly.

Tosh felt her eyes tear up "Mike" she whispered, she was going to be sold off if Jack couldn't get to her in time, and Mike wouldn't even get a body.

She felt a sob wrack her body, and Eva shuffled next to her and wrapped her arms around her.

"Hey, it'll be alright. Maybe we'll be lucky and someone will save us" Tosh heard Eva say gently, but she didn't care. All she could think about was that Jack would have to explain to Mike that she was dead, and he wouldn't even get to bury a body.

She heard Eva's sudden sigh of relief and couldn't resist looking up to see what she had seen.

A group of men in black armour had stepped into the warehouse and had been approached by some of the aliens.

She noticed how they kept their hands close to their weapons and they were looking around warily.

They were nervous, Tosh understood that, slavers had no morals. If they could make more money by capturing these men they would.

She watched how the men were lead to the cages and they began inspecting some of the slaves.

"Mercenary's" she muttered softly.

Eva gave her a questioning look.

"They all have the same logo on their armour but the armour itself is mixed and matched. They all have different types of weapons in different states of care. They all follow the first three men and look all together scruffy." Tosh explained with a shrug "I look at them and think Mercenary."

Eva nodded not looking convinced.

Tosh looked over to one of the other cages randomly and saw Ianto staring at her. She let out a sigh of relief when she saw that aside from his black eye he seemed fine. When he noticed her watching him he let out a small smile, as if he was trying to comfort her from there.

They saw the group of eight split in half as the second half began to wander, under the watchful eye of the slavers.

One of the second group drew Toshiko's attention for some reason. He was taller than her with black cropped hair. He had lighter armour on than the rest of the team with strange purple symbols on it. He also had a visor stretched across his eyes and a mask down half his face. He reminded her of the Phantom of the Opera in the way his mouth was the only thing uncovered.

"What do the purple symbols mean?" she pondered aloud.

Eva looked over from where she was watching the main group "Huh?" she asked "Oh the purple markings show that he has cybernetic implants. They became mandatory after a war in the 45th century." She explained.

Tosh wiped her head around and stared at Eva in shock. Eva just touched a finger to her lips and winked at her.

"Captain!" the cybernetic mercenary called "Look over here!"

Tosh noticed the man was watching the two of them carefully.

"What is it Commander?" the man in charge asked irritated.

"They have two Asian chicks" the Commander replied rudely.

The Captain glared at him, the singular lens over his right eye making him look scarier.

"So? What purpose would they serve?" He snapped.

The Commander shrugged "You wanted two women to cook and clean right? At least these two are easy on the eyes. Besides, an Asian in Boeshane would get a lot of attention, if we grew bored of them we could always sell them on later" he said carelessly.

The Captain ran his eyes down the two of them "I don't see why you're so excited" he pointed out "You know how I feel about Asians".

The man blushed and shifted awkwardly glancing guiltily at his comrades, he mumbled something that made his Captain smirk.

"But you know I couldn't resist myself around two beautiful Asian women" he said leering at Tosh and Eva.

Tosh saw a scowl of jealousy flicker across his face as the Commander stuttered out "Uh, I didn't mean it like that, I meant they could um."

The Captain laughed "Don't worry, I may share their bed but they will never share ours" he said still looking them up and down.

Tosh watched as his shoulders drooped in relief.

"Still" the Commander muttered quietly but still a lot more bravely now "I can see what you mean, and I wouldn't be opposed to watched"

The Captain smirked at him "I don't see why you would suggest two though" he pointed out.

The Commander looked at them "What are your names?" he asked.

Tosh gulped.

"I'm Eva" Eva said quietly eyes on the Captain.

Tosh jumped when Eva nudged her "Toshiko" she squeaked "Toshiko Sato"

Tosh could have sworn she saw the Captain's eye widen slightly before he leered at them again.

"Can you cook and clean?" the Captain asked them both.

They both nodded "And" Tosh said quietly "I'm a technician".

This time she definitely saw the Captain's eyes widen before he raised his eyebrow and looked at his Commander who nodded slightly.

Suddenly the Captain laughed and clapped the man on the shoulder "I'm becoming such a good influence on you. You definitely know how to pick 'em" He said chuckling.

He gestured to the Tyrian watching them and began talking rapidly in another language.

Nodding several times during the conversation they shook hands and he turned to the Commander.

"It seems we will need all the Spore Gas." He said.

The Commander nodded and raised his gloved hand, with a flex a dark purple hologram appeared in his palm. The man looked at it and twitched his finger and it shifted until it became a weird bar.

"Lieutenant, send them both down" he said. Tosh watched as the bars moved with his voice, a communicator, she realised.

"Do we follow your signal?" a voice asked through the hologram.

Raising his eye at his Captain he held his hand out.

"Yes, send them to our location." The Captain answered.

"Affirmative" was the reply they got while the four of the mercenaries began to pull apart a strange box.

Watching the box split into four L shape blocks Tosh stared as they placed them so they formed a square on the ground.

"We are ready" Tosh watched the Commander say into the communicator.

Suddenly the 4 pieces lit up and started whirring. With a shimmer a large tank appeared in the middle of the square.

The mercenaries quickly lifted the pieces and made a new square before the Commander gave his order allowing the second one to come through.

"Commander, take these two beautiful women back to the ship." The Captain ordered, "We still have business to attend to on this planet."

The Commander saluted him and headed over to them.

Tosh could only whimper in fear as the Tyrians tore open the cage and grabbed them roughly pulling them out and slapping electronic handcuffs on them.

"I'll take them from here" The Commander said before flicking his hand again causing the hologram to switch. He pointed at the cuffs with it and the hologram beeped. He flicked his hand again and the hologram disappeared.

The man nodded "Come with me, I'll take you back to the ship." He said calmly before reaching out and grasping Tosh's shoulder with his gloved hand firmly and steering her towards the new square the mercenaries had made for them.

Looking over her shoulder she looked for Ianto's face in alarm. Ianto was smashing against the side of his cage. As she watched a Tyrian shoved a metal pipe through the bars and he began screaming and seizing.

Stepping into the square the Commander raised his hand and summoned the hologram again.

He flicked it at Tosh then turned and flicked it at Eva.

"Good luck Captain" he said before he grabbed his rifle off his back and passing it to Eva.

She quickly stepped out of the square while the Commander grabbed Tosh's arm.

"NOW!" he shouted at the hologram.

The last thing Tosh saw before they disappeared was the mercenaries throw grenades and Eva shooting the tanks.

**0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0* 0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0**

Tosh stumbled the moment she appeared in the new room.

She barely had time to look around before she was roughly being pushed out of the square.

"GO NOW!" the Commander shouted as they stepped out.

Tosh saw a group of armoured men with guns step into the square before disappearing.

She allowed herself to be manhandled towards the sides of the room before she realised that her cuffs had opened.

"No! Let me go!" she yelled struggling against the man removing the cuffs so she could fight back.

"No Tosh, wait! Relax" he said loudly trying to get her attention.

She flung her fist out and punched the man in the jaw causing him to stumble back.

She spun around ready to run when he dashed in front of her hands up palms out in a calming gesture.

"Wait!" he cried "Just watch" he added in a softer voice as one hand slowly reached up to grip the side of the facemask he wore.

Tosh heard a metallic click and saw the mask shift.

The man reached up with his other hand and she heard another click.

The man looked down as he pulled off the mask.

He slowly looked up his now Auburn hair glinting in the light.

Tosh gasped in shock "Mike?" she questioned.

**0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0* 0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0**

**Alright so who didn't see that coming?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer = I don't own Torchwood. I only own Mike and perhaps the Tyrians, I'm not sure.**

**Warnings = Language, Gwen-bashing (I don't like Gwen, ever)**

**0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0* 0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0**

Tosh felt her knees go weak.

She fell to the floor and stared in shock at Mike standing in front of her.

Tosh watched Mike as his hand drifted up to run through his gelled hair like he always did when was nervous.

"Hey Tosh" he said softly.

Tosh stared at him in shock, before she scrabbled to her feet.

Mike took a step forward and she stumbled away from him.

"Commander" a female's voice called causing Tosh's head to jerk to the side.

She eyed the black-haired woman standing there who was eyeing her back.

"Commander who is this?" she asked slowly.

Mike exhaled sharply his hand tugging on his hair slightly "This is Toshiko Sato, my girlfriend" he introduced "Tosh, this is Iris Mason, team medic"

Iris nodded sharply "You mean Toshiko Sato, Torchwood" she corrected glaring at Mike.

Mike shrugged "She was going to find out eventually" he defended before throwing her a nervous glance "Actually I was hoping to be able to tell her shortly" he added giving Iris a significant look.

Iris's eyes rose slightly before she turned back to Tosh.

"Come with me please Ms Sato, we need to get you checked up" she said walking over to the corner.

Tosh jumped when she felt Mike's hand on her lower back pushing her forward slightly.

She allowed him to lead her after Iris.

Tosh saw Iris raise a small tool and run it over her body.

"No concussion" Iris said "Small cut on the back of her scalp, hit on the back of the head?" she asked Tosh who nodded.

Iris frowned slightly "She's fine otherwise" she said "How long were you there?" she asked.

Tosh blinked at her slightly "What time is it?" she asked.

She saw Mike raise his arm and look at it "2306" he answered.

Tosh cast him a strange look "Six past eleven at night" he repeated.

Tosh frowned "Around half an hour" she said slowly before looking at Mike "What's going on?" she asked him.

Mike winced "Can you wait?" he asked her "I've got to be ready to help with medical when the team gets back" he explained.

Tosh stared at him confused.

Mike ran his hand through his hair again "I promise I will explain, but I need to do my job right now." He begged her.

Tosh looked at him "The Job comes first" she muttered causing Mike to wince "I wish it wasn't so, but it is" he apologized.

Tosh nodded, it hurt her for him to say that.

"I understand" Tosh said, strangely enough she did "I'll help if I can" she said.

She felt it fair that Mike get to use the same excuse she did when she had to go to work.

Mike's head spun around as an alarm began to whir, similar to the one in the hub.

Iris and Mike grabbed their supplies and headed towards the teleporter.

Tosh stared in shock as the air shimmered and several people appeared.

She could instantly see that several people were being supported by others.

Mike and Iris were quickly joined by several other medics as they help lead them towards the sanitized area for them.

Tosh quickly joined them as they began to care for the wounded.

**0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0* 0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0**

Tosh sighed in relief as she washed her hands with disinfectant.

She looked around as she heard a cell phone go off the modern ringing sounding strange among the medic jargon and painful silence.

"Winters" she heard Mike answer, she looked over to where he was standing, his phone trapped between his ear and shoulder while he stitched a cut on a guy's leg up.

"Oh hey Jack, what's up?" he asked.

Tosh looked around and saw that Mike was the only person still working as the others began cleaning up.

"Tosh?" she heard him ask, looking over at she saw he was looking at her "What about her?"

She saw Mike suddenly tense, he looked back at the wound and began to tie it off. "What do you mean missing?" he asked hotly.

Mike cleaned the wound again and lightly pressed an adhesive bandage to the wound.

She watched him write something down on some paper and tear it off and hand it to him pulling the phone away from his ear and muttering softly.

"Listen Jack, you better find her" he growled into the phone while turning to face Tosh.

"I don't give a shit!" he yelled winking at Tosh.

Mike paused and rolled his eyes "I got called out, the boss screwed something up, Tosh knew" he said "Seriously Jack, I will kill you if she doesn't make it back in one piece" he said coldly before hanging up.

He looked up at her with a sheepish look "Sorry, about threatening to kill your boss" he apologized "But I wasn't joking, you die then so does he" he said, the glint in his eye telling Tosh he wasn't joking.

Tosh smiled weakly and shook her head "I don't think that would do help anyone" she pointed out.

Mike shrugged as he stepped forward "It would help me" he claimed his eyes locked onto hers "Besides, he's immortal, he'll be fine" he said dismissively.

Tosh gasped in shock "How did you know that?" she asked him suspiciously.

Mike opened his mouth to answer her but was cut off.

"Winters! With me now! Bring the girl!"

Mike winced and looked over his shoulder "Aye aye Sir" he called back and gestured for Tosh to follow him.

Tosh hurried after him as he walked away from her.

Mike approached the man from the warehouse with a salute "Yes Captain?" he asked.

Tosh inspected the Captain carefully, noticing he was doing the same to her.

"Toshiko Sato" he said simply.

Tosh nodded, before turning to Mike "Personal Assistant" she said just as simply.

Mike winced and looked to his boss hopefully.

"You have an hour" the Captain said finally before walking away with a single glance at Tosh.

**0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0* 0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0**

Tosh blinked looking at Mike with a confused look on her face.

"So your name isn't Mike Winters?" she asked.

Mike sadly shook his head "It's Blaike" he said weakly his head downcast "Blaike Zeeriens".

Tosh frowned "That sounds" she trailed off in though.

Blaike snorted drawing her from her thoughts "Non-Human?" he asked sarcastically.

Tosh winced but nodded slowly "Sorry" she said weakly.

Blaike laughed then, causing Tosh to wince again at the heartless sound.

"Don't be" Blaike said standing and walking away from her.

He paused in front of the large television screen on the wall.

"Don't be" he repeated "It isn't human" he admitted.

Tosh's eyes widened against her will "Oh" was all she could manage.

Blaike stood there with his back to her "The moment I heard Jack's name I knew you were Torchwood" he said softly.

"It was Torchwood who found me" he said "When I fell through the rift. When Jack helped me escape. He told me where to go, who to look for to give me a life." He explained.

Tosh looked at him in shock "You're an alien" she said softly.

Blaike turned to face her "Only by technicality. I was 15 when I came through the rift. I came from a Human colony in the 46th century. I'm human, just with a little extra." He said shrugging with another heartless chuckle.

Tosh stared at him "You seem so Human" she whispered, her mind running through all her memories, trying to find something that showed his true nature.

Another laugh, but this time it was bitter.

"It's almost all I know" he claimed looking at her, she looked into his eyes "Of course if it annoys you then I can just stop" he said his voice ending in a whisper.

And with that Tosh trembled in fear as the light in his eyes died, and was replaced by something almost alien in nature.

Tosh's eyes were drawn to his hands, a strange shimmer surrounding them as his hands curled and uncurled.

"Mike" she whimpered in fear.

"I frighten you" he said making Tosh's head jerk up to stare at him in shock.

"Your voice" she whispered.

Blaike just stared at her "What of it?" he asked again his voice still devoid of all life and emotion.

"You sound so mechanical" Tosh said in shock.

Blaike nodded "I just stopped being Human" he explained lifelessly "It was easy, just like flicking a switch and turning it off".

Tosh shivered and shook her head "Turn it on" she said softly.

She watched in morbid fascination as the alien light blinked off and was replaced by life again, emotions flickering through his eyes again.

Tosh noticed fear was the strongest of the emotions, the one that remained and didn't flicker.

"Happy now?" he asked.

Tosh almost wept when she heard the sarcasm in his voice.

"How?" she asked feeling her curiosity winning out against her.

Blaike raised his hand and twitched his fingers, the purple hologram appearing in his hand again. "I fell through the rift when I was 15. I received my 15th cycles implants two weeks before I came here." He explained.

Tosh ran through all the cyborgs she knew of.

"You're not a Cyberman are you?" she asked carefully, shrinking back at the look of hatred on Blaike's face.

"Never" he snarled "We never upgraded ourselves like that" he continued softer "It was more natural for us".

Tosh stood slowly as crossed over to where he was standing.

She raised her hand and slowly passed it through the hologram watching as it fizzled when her hand touched it.

She looked up and locked eyes with Blaike.

"More natural?" she asked.

**0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0* 0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0**

Blaike could have cried when he saw the fear in her eyes give way to curiosity.

He didn't fight the shy smile that found its way onto his face.

He nodded "Every cycle my body natural upgrades itself" he explained "The upgrades, the machine parts are not of metal" he said softly.

"They are my flesh, my blood" he continued "I am neither man nor machine. I am both, the perfect fusion."

Blaike watched Tosh nod fascinated with his words.

Having an idea he looked down at his hand and activated a program.

He heard Tosh's gasp when the hologram shifted and became the shape of a human.

The light in her eyes when she looked up at him made him feel better about the chances he had about her staying with him.

He looked at the words forming next to the hologram and frowned "Apparently you have a tracking device in your ankle" he said looking in confusion at Tosh.

She frowned in confusion as well.

"It's deactivated at the moment, but it can be activated remotely" Blaike informed her watching her face "I take it that you didn't know about this" he guessed looking at her face.

Tosh shook her head slowly "How?" she asked looking in awe at the hologram.

Blaike smiled shyly again, and pointed to the small words appearing next to the holograms ankle.

"There" he said.

Tosh frowned "I don't understand what its saying, its all zeros and ones" she said.

Blaike smiled softly at her "Binary, I forget that not everyone sees it like I do." He commented idly "It's why I'm an engineer actually. My mind works differently, I understand it all instinctively".

He watched as a smirk formed on her face "So assistant manager?" she asked in jest.

**0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0* 0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0**

**Ta-da! Mike is actually Blaike, who is actually an alien from the future who has had dealings with Torchwood before!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer = I don't own Torchwood. I only own Mike/Blaike and perhaps the Tyrians. I also don't own anything from the F.E.A.R franchise (I just love that name, this is not a cross-over)**

**Warnings = Language, Gwen-bashing (I don't like Gwen, ever)**

**0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0* 0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0**

Tosh saw Blaike shrug.

"It seemed to fit" he explained simply "What you heard before was real. I am really the Commander, The Captain really is the Captain."

Tosh raised an eyebrow "Real?" she asked "So you are the Captain's lover then?"

She loved the blush that formed across Blaike's face.

"Well, actually" he stammered out.

Tosh's eyes widened.

"I used to be" he admitted "We were together for a couple of years".

Tosh stared at Blaike in shock "You?" she questioned "Mr Manly Pride?"

Blaike's blush deepened as he fidgeted "I would rather not speak of it. We broke up, it was mutual and I'm over him completely" he claimed "I'm in love with someone else, heart, body, and soul".

Tosh mentally preened as he locked eyes with her as he said the last part.

"Heart" he repeated his hand reaching up to stroke her cheek.

"Body" his hand dropped and encircled her waist pulling her to him.

"And Soul" he finished as he lowered his lips to hers.

Tosh smiled at him as his lips left hers.

"I think I forgive you" she whispered.

She startled as Blaike flinched.

"I am so sorry" he said softly "I was going to tell you" Tosh looked into his eyes and saw the fear again "I was going to ask you to marry me" he admitted "And tell you everything before you could answer".

A small smile danced across his face "Crappy idea I know, but I was afraid. More so than I've ever been before, of anything".

Tosh smiled weakly at the admission, before her temper flared violently.

Suddenly she punched him in chest.

"You bastard!" she yelled "You were going to drop that on me after you asked me to marry you?"

Blaike winced at her voice, and her temper disappeared as quickly as it arrived.

"At least you didn't say that after sex" Tosh couldn't resist teasing.

Blaike blushed once again.

Tosh studied his face "Can I tell Jack?" she asked causing him to wince again.

"No" he said quickly "He can't know. Not yet" he told her softly.

Tosh sighed "Alright" she allowed "But we will we talking about this more later" she promised him.

Blaike nodded, a wary grin forming on his face.

**0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0* 0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0**

"Hey Yan" Tosh said as she walked into the Hub "What happened?"

Ianto looked over at her "Jack and Owen blame Gwen for your being kidnapped by Slavers" he said turning back to Jack and Owen who were standing over Gwen yelling.

"Oh" Tosh said frowning slightly "Alright then".

She watched Ianto out of the corner of her eye waiting for him to click. She saw his eyes widen as his head spun back to face her "Tosh!" he cried.

Tosh squeaked as she was pulled suddenly into his arms and held tightly.

"Tosh!" she heard Jack and Owen yell, before she heard running feet and found her and Ianto jumped on by the other men.

"I'm fine guys" she laughed as they all held onto her tightly.

"I'll be the judge of that" Owen said bluntly as he began dragging her over to the med-bay.

She laughed but allowed him to drag her while Jack and Ianto refused to let go, causing them to be dragged along.

"Um guys?" she heard Gwen ask but none of them slowed down until Tosh was being forced onto the table in the med-bay.

"Alright, don't move" Owen ordered as he pointed a scanner at her.

"What happened?" Jack asked her hurriedly "We searched everywhere but all we found was their old camp."

Ianto nodded "There was no sign of them except for their scraps." He said.

Tosh raised her eyebrow at Jack "They told me they left you a message" she told him.

Jack nodded "Well yeah, but 'Don't panic' isn't a helpful message" he exclaimed pouting.

Tosh laughed "They actually wrote that?" she asked laughing "When I said to write something so they don't panic I didn't mean something like that" she added.

Jack frowned "You met them?" he asked.

"Who are they?" Ianto questioned.

Tosh sighed "An Anti-Alien group based in London" she said "They are kind of like Torchwood, but well better".

Jack's face fell "Better?" he squawked "What's that supposed to mean?" he asked her.

Tosh smiled at him fondly "They may not have as much money or equipment as us, but they have the people to pull it off" she explained "The squad they sent to clear out the Tyrians was almost all of them, around 15 people".

Jack's face darkened "Like Torchwood 1 then" he stated.

Tosh shook her head scowling "Nothing like Torchwood 1 Jack" she snapped startling him "They only killed the Tyrian's because they chose to come here and sell us into slavery. If they were just a touring species they would have escorted them back to their base and asked them to leave".

"Waving a gun in someone's face doesn't count as asking" Jack argued.

Tosh raised her eyebrow "And yet we do the same" she pointed out calmly.

Ianto interrupted before the argument could get worse "We need to know more Tosh".

Tosh shrugged and turned back to watching Owen perform scans "They are called F.E.A.R" she said slowly "First Encounter Assault Recon".

Jack blinked at her blankly while Ianto frowned "I thought they were American" he said.

"You know of them?" Jack asked Ianto who nodded.

"Yes Sir. F.E.A.R is an American military group who deal with the Supernatural and Extra-Terrestrial, sort of like an American Torchwood, they aren't as violent as UNIT and don't share the same views on Aliens." Ianto explained.

Tosh nodded "That's the image I got" she admitted "And they retconned the captives and have already built up a cover story."

Ianto looked up "They have retcon?" he asked shocked.

Tosh shook her head "They have an amnesia pill, but I don't think its retcon. They use a psychic to implant the belief of what happened, as well as an inclination to refuse to talk about what happened." She explained relaxing Ianto.

Jack scowled "What else can you tell us? What equipment they had, their names, location?" he pressed.

Tosh glared at him "Everything I was told was said in good faith. I was allowed to tell you enough for you to know the situation has been dealt with, and that's it" She said.

She smiled at Owen when he interrupted to tell her she was in perfect health.

She slipped off the table and climbed the stairs to re-join the hub.

"Oh and Jack?" she called over her shoulder "Blaike Zeeriens says 'Thank You' apparently he owes you a favour" she said before entering the hub.

**0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0* 0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0**

Tosh was typing at her station when she heard her phone go off.

She slipped it out of her pocket and smiled softly when she saw it was from Mike. Blaike she corrected herself mentally.

"_Do you have a secure email? - M"_ Tosh frowned at the strange question before sending a text back with the email on it.

A minute later her phone beeped again _"Thanks, check it for a surprise – M"_, Tosh frowned again.

With a shrug she pulled up her secure Torchwood email and found a new email from a 'LC Zeeriens' she gave a small smile as she opened it and her jaw dropped as she read what it said.

"Everything okay Tosh?" Ianto's voice cut into her shock causing her to jump.

"Uh yeah" Tosh answered alt tabbing back to her program "I think I just figured out why a program I was writing wasn't working" she said with a smile.

Ianto smiled back and set down her coffee and nodding at her thanks.

Tosh took a small sip as she alt tabbed back to the email.

"_So I was rummaging through the U.N.I.T files the other day when I found one named 'Sato, Toshiko' after a quick glance I noticed they had you listed as a shoot-to-kill order the moment Harkness is gone, I was reading it so intently I didn't notice that all files containing your name were accidently deleted when I bumped the delete button. Oops ;) – B"_

Tosh couldn't help the small smile that spread across her face.

She absentmindedly checked her phone when it beeped and looked down.

"_I love you – M"_

**0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0* 0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer = I don't own Torchwood. I only own Mike/Blaike and perhaps the Tyrians. I also don't own anything from the F.E.A.R franchise (I just love that name, this is not a cross-over)**

**Warnings = Language, Gwen-bashing (I don't like Gwen, ever)**

**0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0* 0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0**

Tosh frowned and growled lightly at her laptop.

She turned back to the small machine on her desk and glared at it.

"What's wrong?" she heard a voice ask causing her to jump, looking over she saw a nervous looking Blaike standing at the door.

She growled again "This machine is useless!" she exclaimed "It's a simple piece of tech but I can't get it to work!"

She glared at the tech again before her eyes widened.

"Shit!" she announced turning back to look at Blaike "I shouldn't have told you that".

Blaike just rolled his eyes at her and cautiously stepped forward.

He stepped past her and flicked a small switch on the side of the machine with his finger and stepping away from her.

He shot her a sheepish look before he turned and left the room.

Tosh stared at the door after he left.

She sat down in her chair with a sigh, why was he doing this?

Ever since she had found out who he was he had been acting weirdly around her. Where he was usually a very touchy person who loved to cuddle he sat on the far side of the couch or even in the arm chair to get away from her. He had even moved out of their bedroom and into the guestroom while she was at the Hub.

Tosh jumped to her feet and ran out the door.

She looked around and spotted him in the kitchen, she stormed over to him and waited for him to turn around.

The moment he did she slapped him hard across the face.

Blaike blinked in shock his hand coming up to rub his cheek.

"Uh, I'm sorry?" he asked "I won't touch your tech again" he added in promise.

Tosh just glared at him and poked in him the chest sharply "No you won't. Because I don't know you!" she snarled relishing in the wince and look of hurt on his face.

"The only one I'll let help me is my boyfriend, and you're not him" she said harshly.

Blaike's eyes dropped and he tensed.

"I understand" he said and then he pushed past Tosh and walked quickly into the guest room.

Tosh stood there in shock, her mouth was still open to talk.

She stared at the door and waited for him to come out, when he did her jaw dropped at the sight of him carrying two suitcases.

"I'll be back to get the rest of my stuff later" he mumbled his eyes still downcast.

Tosh stormed up to Blaike and slapped him harder.

When he stumbled back and kept his eyes on the ground her temper snapped and she clenched her fist and punched him.

"Now you listen here" she said dangerously as he stared at her in shock "I have had it with you!" she yelled "I want you to stand up take your suitcases and unpack now!"

She stepped forward and punched him again when he stood and turned back to the guestroom eyes still looking down.

"Unpack now!" she shouted pointed at the master bedroom "Then you will stop moping about! You will start cuddling me again, you will smile. You will touch me just because you want to! You will called me Blossom and Love like you used too!" she screamed ignoring the tears pouring down her face.

"I want my boyfriend back" she said softly her temper disappearing.

Tosh choked back a sob and fell to the floor, not caring that Blaike was staring at her in shock.

She began sobbing unable to hold it in anymore.

The next thing Tosh knew she heard two thuds and suddenly arms were being wrapped around her. She felt Blaike drop to the floor next to her and lift her onto his lap before burying his nose into her neck and inhaling sharply.

"I love you" she heard him whisper "I missed you" he said after.

He curled around her trying to touch of her as he could still murmuring "I love you. I missed you" repetitively scattering small kisses along her neck.

Tosh felt so much happier than she had in weeks as she allowed herself to get lost in his scent, in the feeling of his arms around her, she felt herself stop crying slowly.

"Yes" she said simply with a sniffle.

She felt Blaike frown against her skin "Yes what?" he mumbled against her neck.

"Yes I'll marry you" she answered remembering how often she had replayed his words in her head.

She felt Blaike stiffen before he shifted his arms around her and rose.

Tosh almost giggled as she noticed how Blaike was holding her.

"Really?" he asked her looking into her eyes, the desperation in his eyes almost making her start sobbing again.

Tosh stared back into his eyes "Yes" she said "I would love to" she said.

She watched in amusement as his eyes lightened, then her amusement turned to confusion as his eyes kept lightening and changing until they were a bright yellow.

She frowned "Your eyes just changed colour" she said bluntly.

Blaike chuckled and turned around and began walking "My eyes were blue because I wanted them to be, they are yellow because they are responding to my emotions." He explained as he shifted around trying to open a door "Yellow means happiness or joy" he added as he nudged the door open and slipped through.

Tosh couldn't resist the snort of laughter "Your eyes are a mood ring?" she asked giggling.

Blaike threw her a mock glare and dropped her on the bed.

"First you want to marry me then you laugh at my eyes?" he asked her pretend hurt in his voice.

Noticing she was on the bed finally she looked back at him "Did I hurt your feelings?" she asked "Here, let me kiss it better" she added in a purr.

Blaike just gave her a roughish grin "Actually, you just put up with me sulking for two weeks. I need to remind you how much I love you" he growled softly "So I'll be doing all the kissing, as way of apology" he added.

Tosh lost herself that night in between Blaike's declarations of love and his skilful playing of her body. She sighed happily as Blaike wrapped his arms around her gently as she rested her head on his chest.

"Never leave me" she murmured softly.

She felt him relax even more as he lay beneath her.

She missed his response as she fell into the best sleep she had since he moved into the other room.

If she had still be awake she would have expected another round of love-making from him.

**0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0* 0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0**

"So what do I call you?" Tosh asked the next morning as she felt him awaken.

Blaike shifted his weight careful not to rock Tosh on top of him.

"Whatever you want" he finally answered.

Tosh frowned, her face still pressed against his chest "That doesn't help" she whined "I mean are you Mike or are you Blaike?"

Blaike shifted again, a hand leaving her waist and rising to comb through his hair "Well around everyone else I'm Mike. My team usually call me either. Iris insists on Mike but the Captain insists on Blaike" he answered slowly "But Blaike is still my name, and I would love it if you called me Blaike." He added returning his arm to her waist.

Tosh smiled softly "Then Blaike it is, what about Jack?" she asked him "You said he knows you".

"Until Jack finds out it needs to be Mike around them" Blaike answered tightening his arms.

Tosh nodded "He'll want to talk to you by the way." She said "If you are going to marry me then he'll want to threaten you".

She melted into his chest as she felt the rumbles of his chuckle before it escaped his lips.

"Jack won't threaten me, he'll sit there being all possessive with Ianto and be glad he doesn't have to watch me anymore" Blaike pointed out.

Tosh giggled "He'll still watch you, just not as much" she told him.

Blaike sighed "Will he tell me about Torchwood?" he asked her.

Tosh nodded "He doesn't know you know, so yes" she confirmed.

She felt Blaike nod himself "Very well, then he'll be reintroduced to me then" he decided.

Tosh looked up at Blaike to see his eyes closed and a happy smirk on his face.

"What are you so happy about?" she asked him playfully.

Blaike opened an eye and looked down at her "I woke up with my fiancé in my arms and lying on top of me" he reminded her "Why wouldn't I be happy?" he asked her.

Tosh smiled at him fondly "Uh huh" she said raising her eyebrow.

Blaike nodded "Uh huh" he confirmed "And it's got nothing to do with this" he said thrusting his hips up reminding her he never pulled out last night.

Tosh gasped at the feeling "Lucky we're getting married, otherwise I might be getting pregnant out of wedlock" she commented grinding back down.

Blaike squirmed under her as she did that "Nope" he argued absentmindedly "I'm sterile at the moment" he said "I refuse to become fertile until we are married".

Tosh paused and looked at him in shock "You can do that?" she asked.

Blaike fixed her with a longing look "Do you really want to talk about that when we could be doing this?" he asked her gesturing towards their groins.

Tosh just smirked before leaning down to kiss him.

**0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0* 0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer = I don't own Torchwood. I only own Mike/Blaike and perhaps the Tyrians. I also don't own anything from the F.E.A.R franchise (I just love that name, this is not a cross-over)**

**Warnings = Language, Gwen-bashing (I don't like Gwen, ever)**

**0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0* 0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0**

"So Blaike" Tosh asked while Blaike was washing the dishes.

"If we are getting married then don't I need an engagement ring?" she asked casually.

Blaike nodded slowly as he worked "Yup" he said simply.

Tosh waited expectantly for him to continue sighing explosively when he didn't.

"Well?" she pressed him.

Blaike smirked at her over his shoulder "Call your Boss and get the morning off" he told her "We're going shopping".

Tosh's jaw dropped "You want me to skip work to go shopping?" she asked him.

He pulled out the plug and grabbed a towel to dry his hands with, turning to her he nodded "Well like you said, you need an engagement ring" he pointed out "I was going to buy one weeks ago, but then you met Blaike, so I never got around to it."

Tosh stared at him in shock before she narrowed her eyes "Fine, but I won't pick one" the rest of her sentence was cut off by Blaike kissing her.

"If you dare say that you won't pick one too expensive then I will make you sleep on the couch" he threatened her.

She blinked at him surprised at the determination in his voice.

"You may tell me not to spend too much wooing you. But you will not stop me when it comes to buying you the best engagement ring I can afford" he finished sternly, staring into her eyes before he tilted his head slightly "And I can afford a shitload" he added with a smirk.

Tosh smiled at the gentle warmth in her chest his words invoked, she pulled his head back down for a kiss.

She grinned at his dazed face when she let him go, and was feeling so smug that she didn't notice him look down until he raised her phone to his ear "Hey Jack, it's Mike here" he said causing Tosh's eyes to widen and a squeak to escape her mouth "I'm stealing Toshiko for part of the day, I'll try give her back by 1 but it depends how long it takes her to pick an engagement ring and then eat lunch" he said before hanging up before Jack could argue.

He handed her phone back with his own smug grin on his face.

"As much as I loathe to see you wearing clothes I loath other people seeing you half naked more. Go put some clothes on and we'll leave now." He said with a smirk as his eyes roamed her body slyly.

Tosh raised her eyebrow but still obeyed ensuring that she put more sway into her hips as she walked into the bedroom.

She was pushed to the bed suddenly with a squeak as a weight settling on her back.

"You little tease" Blaike rumbled into her ear before he rolled her over "Change of plans, we'll leave soon" he added with a smirk.

**0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0* 0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0**

"Where are we going?" Tosh asked looking around the unfamiliar street.

"You'll see" was all Blaike said as he squeezed her hand comfortingly.

Tosh rolled her eyes at another one of refusals to tell her the name of the jewellery shop.

"We're here" he announced suddenly turning to the left and pulling her into a store.

Tosh gasped as she looked around at the store.

The glass cases glistening in the light made the dark wooden walls and cabinets look so much brighter. The deep red and green bottoms of the cabinets made the sparking rings stand out so much.

Tosh looked around in a daze before turning to Blaike.

Her argument was cut off before it began by Blaike's lips pressing to her own.

"I told you, no arguing. I will spend a lot of money on your ring, or I will sulk and then get you one of those crappy cereal box rings and you'll have to put up with that until you cave." He told her stubbornly.

Tosh ignored the giggle the store clerk made at that comment and settled for glaring at Blaike.

Blaike just ignored her glare and beamed back at her.

Tosh gave in with a sigh and let him lead her towards the engagement rings.

**0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0* 0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0**

Blaike pulled into the Plass and looked over at Tosh.

"Shall I leave you here?" he asked her.

Tosh raised an eyebrow "Like you don't know where the entrance is" she pointed out.

Blaike continued to watch her blinking blankly at her.

Tosh sniggered as realised something "Did you ever actually get inside the Hub before you escaped?" she asked.

Blaike returned his eyes to the front "Well, I may have forgotten" he said glancing at her embarrassed.

Tosh raised her eyebrow again causing him to blush "Ok I was actually unconscious when I entered and I was too busy panicking to pay attention to my surroundings when I escaped" he admitted.

"But I was still 15" he defended "I'm older now, it's only natural for people to forget things" he said sticking his tongue out at her.

Tosh laughed "What? Don't you have a photographic memory or something?" she asked teasingly.

Blaike pouted "No" he admitted sadly "I never got one for some reason" his pout deepened "I blame your planet, filthy humans" he teased her back his pout lifting.

Tosh stuck her tongue out at him this time "Filthy? I'm quite clean thank you" she argued.

Blaike nodded glancing at her with a smirk "Only because of my shower fetish" he claimed.

Tosh glared "I'm pretty sure you only like shower sex because it means you can dirty me as soon as possible" she pointed out.

Blaike's blush was un-missable causing Tosh to gasp and laugh.

"Oh god. I'm right aren't I?" she said giggling.

Blaike blushed even more "Actually I like shower sex because it means you still smell like me afterwards" he admitted refusing to make eye contact with her "Normally I can only smell your soap, but as long as I cuddle you afterwards I can fix it".

Tosh blinked "Fix it?" she asked amused "You make it sound bad that I don't smell like you" she pointed out.

Blaike continued blushing.

Tosh's jaw dropped "Is that why you like me wearing your clothes?" she realised.

Blaike glared at her while his blush grew beyond anything she had seen him blush.

"I refuse to feel guilty for that" he said smugly.

Tosh was about to open her mouth to comment when they heard deep chuckling from the back seat.

They both jumped and looked back to see Jack beaming in the back seat.

"I feel violated" Tosh heard Blaike mutter.

"Um, how much did you hear of that?" Tosh asked Jack embarrassed.

Jack smirked "Enough to know your fiancé is a primitive caveman type lover" he said smugly.

"Oh he's not a caveman, he's quite flexible and springy" Tosh said without thinking.

Realising what she said her hands clapped over her mouth while Blaike's head fell forward and he started smacking it onto the steering wheel.

Jack just laughed deeply at Blaike's mortification.

"Okay Mike, if you'll jump out of the car we can let Tosh park it I'll show you the main entrance and give you a tour of the hub" he said happily.

Tosh and Blaike just exchanged knowing looks.

Blaike sighed undid his seat belt before getting out of the car.

**0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0* 0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0**

Tosh stood at her station and watched the Hub ceiling where the lift was.

"If something up there Tosh? You've been rather odd lately" Gwen asked "First with your moping then you just miss half a day" her mocking voice calling over from her station.

Tosh barely looked at Gwen for a second before she was looking at the lift again.

"Jack miss you then?" Ianto asked as he joined her.

Tosh looked at him confused so he explained "One minute Jack was working then he shouted 'Tosh is here' and sprinted off. I expected it was because you were late" he added.

Tosh smirked and lifted her left hand.

Ianto's eyes instantly locked onto the glittering diamond ring on her finger and widened.

"Fuck Tosh" he breathed out "That's beautiful" he reached up and turned her hand so he could see it better.

Gwen must have looked over and seen Tosh's ring finger sparkle because she screeched "What!"

Owen looked over and saw Ianto looking at Tosh's hand and his eyes widened and he jumped up from his chair and headed straight over.

His eyes widened as well "Bloody hell" he said before wrapping Tosh in a hug "That's brilliant Tosh! I'm so happy for you" he admitted honestly "Mike's a great guy".

Ianto hugged her the moment Owen let go "I agree with Owen, congratulations" he said.

"Oi! Ianto! Back away from my girl!" they heard a voice yell.

As Ianto let Tosh go they looked up to see the lift descending with Jack and Blaike on it.

They saw Blaike smirk "I'm all the way up here with your guy remember Yan, I could cope a great feel before you could stop me" he pointed out "And then Jack would get all possessive and give you obvious hickies again" he added.

Ianto glared up at him as they descended "Don't even think about it Mike" he warned "I'm right next to Tosh, it wouldn't take long to make her smell like me. She's already received two hugs".

Blaike grimaced "I should never had told you about that" he said as Tosh started laughing at him.

Blaike's smirk came back "Why don't you get your stopwatch?" he asked "Then we could time how long it would take for me to hunt you down and maim you for touching my girl" he said smugly.

Ianto blushed and his eyes flickered to Jack to see him smirk as well "Fine, you win" he surrendered darkly.

"You're lucky Tosh, your boyfriend believes in aliens. It wasn't hard to convince him that we actually work with them." Jack said happily as they approached them.

"Jack! What's going on here?" Gwen screeched again as she stormed over to them.

Jack just blinked at her in confusion "I'm giving Mike here a tour" he said as if it was obvious.

Gwen's face went red with anger "And why does Tosh's shag get to know about Torchwood but Rhys doesn't?" she yelled.

"Because Tosh's shag is now Tosh's fiancé" Tosh answered glaring at Gwen raising her hand to show off her ring.

Gwen's jaw dropped as she stared at the diamond ring in shock.

"You know" Blaike said sourly looking at Gwen "You've ruined the moment" he accused.

Ianto narrowed his eyes slightly "I agree Gwen, I think you've said enough shit about Mike without even wanting to meet him" he said darkly.

Blaike just nodded "I wanted my great return to Torchwood to be met with joy and excitement, not rude words and Welsh skanks" he said sadly pouting.

He quickly glanced at Ianto "Just her, not all Welsh" he corrected.

"Your great return?" Jack asked him his eyes narrowing, his hand slipping to his Webley.

Blaike nodded not noticing how both Jack and Ianto gripped their guns at his announcement.

He strode forward to look around the Hub with a small smile.

"Definitely" he confirmed "The last time I was here I had guns pointing at me, it wasn't fun at all" he said nodding.

Blaike looked back down from where he was watching Myfanwy flying around and noticed that the Torchwood team minus Tosh had their guns pointing at him.

"Oh. This is starting to look familiar" he said pouting "All I need is an ear-splitting headache and it will be the same".

Myfanwy landed behind him and screeched in his ear.

Blaike jumped and grimaced then clutched his head "Ow that will do it alright" he said glaring at Myfanwy who was looking at him smugly.

**0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0* 0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer = I don't own Torchwood. I only own Blaike. I also don't own anything from the F.E.A.R franchise (I just love that name, this is not a cross-over)**

**Warnings = Language, Gwen-bashing (I don't like Gwen, ever)**

**0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0* 0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0**

"What have you done to Tosh?" Jack snarled at him.

Blaike just smirked "Oh there is definitely a long list there" he said.

Jack shot his gun above Blaike's head "I'm not pissing around" he yelled.

Blaike just chuckled "There's no need to shout" he said.

Jack snarled and pointed his gun at Blaike.

"Jack!" Tosh shouted stepping in front of Jack "Lower your gun Jack, you know him" she told him.

Jack looked between the two with confusion on his face, before he snarled and pushed Tosh to the side and stepped in front of her his gun raising again.

He watched in shock as Blaike's eyes began to glow and the air around his body shimmered. Several purple holograms appeared over his body looking like armour.

"Remember me now Jack?" Blaike asked his voice indicating he turned off his emotions.

Jack paled slightly "I saw you die!" he yelled.

"A bullet to the head won't kill me Jack" Blaike said after turning his emotions back on.

The team's eyes were darting back and forth between them trying to understand what was going on.

"No" Jack whispered "You're dead" he finished in a yell.

"Say it Jack!" Blaike shouted suddenly.

"MONSTER!" Jack roared.

An evil grin appeared on Blaike's face "I'm not the monster here Jack" he chuckled taking a step forward "I'm not the one who tried to kill a 15 cycle old child. Especially not when 15 cycles on my world means I was only 8 in Earth time" he said eyes locked onto Jack's.

He raised his eyebrow before he looked at Tosh's confused face "I told you Jack helped me escape, that he told me who to go to for a new identity right?" he asked.

Tosh nodded still looking between them.

"He tried to break into my mind, I don't know how but I stole the knowledge from his mind." Blaike admitted "He helped me to escape because he shot me in the head and opened the cell door because he thought I was dead. I shocked him and ran, hacking the Hub's security system to create a distraction."

Tosh's eyes widened "I am sorry I didn't tell you the full truth" Blaike apologized eyes locking onto hers "I wanted to but I didn't want to risk you going to Jack about it".

Tosh felt crushed "So why are we together then?" she asked suddenly aware of the weight of the ring on her finger and fearing the answer.

Blaike shrugged "We are together because I was in the DIY Computer parts store down the road from my old flat and I saw a beautiful woman" he said calmly his eyes still on hers "We are engaged because I truly love you, and want to spent the rest of my live with you."

He looked back at Jack "It doesn't change anything though" he said "I still want Jack to suffer".

Tosh's eyes narrowed at that declaration.

Blaike suddenly shrugged and spun around walking around idly "I've no idea how I want him to suffer" he admitted "I'm actually hoping he's been having nightmares about me since we met. About the time he tried to kill a frightened little boy, and failed."

He frowned when he reached Tosh's desk.

"This is definitely your desk Tosh" he said "It screams you".

He nodded then looked around and started measuring something with his hands.

"What are you doing?" Tosh asked him.

Blaike looked up smirking "I said I want to make Jack suffer didn't I?" he asked before looking down and walking around Tosh's desk.

He checked his phone then held up three fingers.

"Three" he said "Two" he lowered a finger "One" he lowered another finger "Ring" he made a fist.

The phone in Jack's office went off suddenly.

Jack looked up there then looked back at Blaike.

"Go on Jack, I'm sure they can handle me" Blaike said waving his hand dismissively.

Jack glared at him before he turned and ran up to his office quickly.

They watched him answer the phone, and then his face got angrier and angrier till he started screaming down the phone.

Blaike winced "Ouch, screaming at the Queen" he said "Not a good idea".

They looked at him in confusion "Oh Tosh" Blaike added looking at her "Happy Engagement" he said as Jack came bursting out of his office.

"What did you do?" Jack screamed at him.

"I applied for a transfer" Blaike said inspecting his nails.

"You don't get to apply for a transfer, not to Torchwood" Jack snarled.

Tosh gasped and looked at Blaike who just smiled at her "Surprise".

"How did you do it?" Jack asked calmly.

The team stared at him surprised by his sudden change of attitude.

Blaike shrugged "I joined F.E.A.R when I was 18, finished all my training when I was 24 and re-joined the world" he explained "I then worked my arse off until I began the second in command. I met Tosh shortly after and when I knew I wanted to marry her I spoke to my Captain about leaving for Torchwood." He picked up a small piece of tech lying on Tosh's desk and looked at it "I spoke to my Captain this morning saying I proposed and he told me he had spoken to the Director who had spoken to the Queen and that they were sad to see me go and they hoped Torchwood and F.E.A.R could work well together in the future." He said then lifted the tech "This is a stapler" he added.

Tosh ran forward and snatched it from his hands.

She dropped it on her desk and wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly murmuring "I love you".

Blaike smiled softly and hugged her back whispering "I love you more" into her ear.

"No ulterior motive?" Ianto suddenly asked.

Blaike snorted "Oh I definitely have one" he corrected "Spending more time with Tosh, I can't look after her when I work in London".

Ianto nodded slowly "And why should we accept you?" he questioned.

Blaike looked at him "I'm an organic synthetic, meaning I'm part living machine" he explained "I'm an expert when it comes to technology, Human or alien. I have level 3 medical training, and I'm a fair shot. I can speak 13 different Alien languages not including the ones on Earth or my native tongue."

A gunshot echoed through the Hub and Blaike suddenly collapsed dragging Tosh down with him.

Tosh screamed as the team stared at Jack in shock.

Tosh's sobbing stopped when she noticed the skin around the bullet hole in his head had crisscrossing veins around it. The hole began to sew itself up until there was nothing there.

Blaike began moving again by coughing and rolling off her.

"You're immortal" Tosh whispered.

Blaike shook his head as he helped her stand "I'm invincible" he corrected her "I will die of old age but not from injuries." He said then paused "Well I'll die from major ones" he added.

Tosh drew her gun suddenly and turned it on Jack.

The team weren't sure if they should point their guns at Jack, Blaike, or Tosh.

"Why Jack?" she asked.

Jack slowly put his gun down "He killed my girlfriend when he came through the rift" he said slowly.

Tosh narrowed her eyes "On purpose?" she asked him.

"It definitely looked like it was on purpose" he said coldly "I will never trust you again" he said looking at Blaike "But I can work with you, for Tosh".

Blaike nodded "For Tosh" he agreed.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Tosh grimaced as her stomach gave another lurch.

She looked up with eager eyes as Jack and Owen brought in the latest piece of Alien tech.

Her eyes widened as she saw it was taking Jack, Owen, Gwen, and Ianto to carry it.

She stood and went over to the workstation set aside for alien tech.

She stared at it for a moment when they put it down.

"It looks Tragi" a voice said behind her.

Tosh nodded as Blaike circled the table inspecting the piece of tech.

"Early space travel though" Tosh pointed out gesturing to the tool marks on the side.

"Definitely" Blaike said with a grin holding up a hammer "Shall we?"

Tosh smirked as she put her own safety goggles "Lets" she replied while raising her spanner.

Ianto looked down on the couple from outside Jack's office with a smile.

Ever since Jack and Blaike had just gotten drunk and duked it out the two had returned to their old friendship.

He watched as Blaike and Tosh worked in tandem on the large piece of tech they had recovered.

He jumped slightly when he felt Jack's arms encircle his waist.

"Should we tell them that's a Tragi toaster oven?" he asked him.

Ianto shook his head "They always get proud when they discover something on their own, it's so cute" he said.

Jack nodded before resting his head on Ianto's shoulder watching them pass each other the tools they wanted without even asking for them.

"It's kind of scary how they do that" Jack mused.

Ianto laughed "I think it's sweet" he argued.

Jack snorted as he stepped back and turned to enter his office.

Ianto followed him inside "Now we just need to get you to propose Jack, we do the same" he pointed out.

Jack laughed and paused by the safe and opened it, he reached inside and pulled something out, he closed the safe and threw Ianto the package.

Ianto opened it and opened the small box to look at the engagement ring inside, Ianto smirked and put it on "Definite fit" he said giving Jack a kiss.

Jack moaned into the kiss slightly before he walked around the desk and threw himself into the chair.

Jack's scream echoed through-out the Hub as everyone paused to look at his office.

Blaike chuckled and got back to work.

"Was that the Cyiios shock pillow?" Tosh asked Blaike as she got back to the tech.

Blaike nodded "I did say I would make him suffer remember" he reminded her.

Tosh snorted "You've been working here for 2 years" she pointed out "You've been making him suffer more and more".

Blaike shrugged then sent a message from his hologram.

Shortly after that they heard Jack scream out "I hate you Blaike!"

Blaike chuckled and turn to look at Jack standing in his office doorway.

"That's what you get for not telling us it was a toaster oven" he yelled back.

Tosh laughed as she happily continued to fiddle with the wiring.

She gave a yelp and stumbled back her hand going to her stomach.

"Owen!" Blaike called as he ran to her.

"Get her to the medbay!" Owen ordered as he ran towards the medbay to get ready.

"So Tosh, you and Blaike have sex don't you?" Owen asked awkwardly.

"No Owen" Blaike snapped sarcastically "We play tic-tac-toe, how is that relevant?"

Owen glared at him "It's relevant because your wife is pregnant!" he snapped back.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer = I don't own Torchwood. I only own Mike/Blaike. I also don't own anything from the F.E.A.R franchise (I just love that name, this is not a cross-over)**

**Warnings = Language, Gwen-bashing (I don't like Gwen, ever)**

**0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0* 0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0**

"Blaike!" Tosh called as she descended the stairs slowly.

"Yeah love?" Blaike asked as she entered the room.

"We've got to go or we'll be late" she warned him causing him to roll his eyes.

"They won't start the wedding till we get there remember?" Blaike said as he held her jacket out for her.

The two of them began to make their way to the front door as he continued "Besides, it's not like we haven't already had one" he pointed out.

Tosh smacked him around the head as he locked the house.

"Harper would hate us if we missed his wedding" Tosh argued "Now hurry up".

Blaike just smiled fondly at her as they walked towards the car.

"To be honest, I'm surprised Harper's even getting married. He's too much like his namesake" Blaike mused.

Tosh snorted "You're just saying that because his fiancé shot you" she reminded him.

He winced as they pulled out and began driving towards the Plass "I don't like his fiancé. I don't care if my eldest is gay but his fiancé is a huge brute" he argued.

Tosh chuckled as they completed the short drive quickly "You were fine with him until he proposed to Harper." She pointed out.

Blaike nodded "My son's shag is one thing, my son's fiancé is another thing all together" he argued stubbornly.

"Gees Tad, your son is right here" Harper said popping his head in Tosh's window.

"Good" Blaike teased "Now help your Mam out of the car, her bones can't handle it".

Blaike slipped out of the car as Tosh took a swing at him.

Harper snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Oi! I told you not to do that, it reminds me too much of your Mam" Blaike reminded.

"Tad!" a voice cried, Blaike turned around and hugged his youngest son.

"Hey Ian, how's the wife?" he asked.

Ian shrugged "Sulking about how the baby bump is ruining her dress" he replied.

Blaike groaned "Tell her she's beautiful a lot. Women get really emotional and want your support" he instructed.

Ian nodded while Harper laughed.

"Don't tell her she's beautiful, tell her if she give birth at my wedding I'll castrate you both myself" Harper threatened.

"That's just lovely that is" Owen drawled as he approached.

Owen glared at Blaike "I'm not happy with your son marrying mine" he declared.

Blaike stuck his tongue out "Your son proposed, so it's your fault" he argued.

Harper and Ian just rolled their eyes at the same time.

Owen shivered "Don't do that!" he said "Being identical twins is bad enough, acting the same is even worse".

Tosh fixed her sons with a heavy gaze "At least you are wearing different colours this time."

Harper shuddered "Definitely, I don't want to be molested again" he said.

Ian snorted "I didn't appreciate Max's hand down my pants either" he pointed out.

Harper smirked "I know I certainly did, I do love a man in a suit" he said smugly.

Blaike and Tosh shuddered.

"That's my man!" Jack declared appearing from nowhere and giving Harper a clap on the shoulder.

Ianto materialised beside Blaike causing him to jump "I wish you two would stop doing that" Blaike mumbled ignoring Ianto's smirk "How is it that Jack always appears when someone mentions loving a man in a suit?" he asked.

Ianto and Jack just smirked before leaving.

"Mam, Tad" another voice said as their daughter approached them.

Blaike smiled fondly at his only daughter "Hey Gwen" he said.

Gwen smiled at them both "He's finally getting married" she said happily "They were in love since they were 14".

Harper blushed and scowled at Gwen only to splutter as his parents and uncle said "We know".

"Thanks Mam, Tad, Uncle Owen. That better not be in any speeches" he said darkly.

"He definitely gets that dark look from you" Tosh said looking between Blaike and Harper.

"You're welcome kid, but remember, soon I'll be your dad" Owen said with a smirk.

Harper groaned while Ian smirked "That's what you get for marrying my son" Owen said happily before leaving.

"Perhaps this wasn't a good idea" Harper murmured.

Ian smirked and threw his arm over his older brother's shoulders "I'll drag you to the altar kicking and screaming like you did to me" he said happily.

Harper rolled his eyes "Speaking of Altars" he said "I've got to go. Max and I have to start the walk up soon"

With that Harper and Ian left to go get ready and Blaike and Tosh were left to find their seats.

"How did we have such beautiful boys?" Tosh asked watching her sons and their partners standing at the altar.

"Well with a Mam as beautiful as you it was expected" Blaike said sending Tosh a loving smile which she returned.

As the priest entered Blaike's hand reached out and grasped Tosh's "Just wait till the grandchildren" he whispered nodding his head at their very pregnant daughter-in-law.

Tosh smiled and nodded "And those two better adopt or have a surrogate" she whispered back.

Blaike shook his head "Males of my species are able to get pregnant" he told her smiling back as his youngest child smiled him.

Tosh's eyebrow rose as she also smiled at Gwen "And does Harper know this?" she whispered back.

Blaike froze "You don't think that's why he keeps rubbing his stomach do you?" he asked finally.

Tosh froze and her eyes widened as she stared at Blaike in horror.

Blaike looked at her and smirked "They both were told that when they got the sex talk from me" he said, "If Harper is rubbing his stomach because he's pregnant then it's not my fault."

**0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0* 0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0**


End file.
